Everlasting Love
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Four sisters one unbreakable bond. Growing up Halliwell hasn't always been easy but the one thing thats kept them all from falling apart is each other. Non Magic AU
1. Halliwell sisters

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed never have never will.

A/N I changed the agers so that they would fit in with the story.

Halliwell sisters

Patty had always known she wanted a big family being an only child she had hated it. But she didn't need to worry about her past nowadays all she had to do take care of her four beautiful girls. Prudence Marie Halliwell was a bubbly 5 year old who loved her younger sisters, she would do anything for them she also loved her mother grandmother and grandfather as well as her own. Piper Ann Halliwell was a shy and quite 4 year old who hid behind her mother when she was near a person she didn't know which was a lot of the time. Baby Phoebe only a year old had big brown eyes that saw everything and she made sure every one saw her. Lastly there was Paige the newest member of the Halliwell family. Prue looked over into the cot where her new baby sister was laying she looked up at her Grandmother "she's so small grams just like Phoebe was." she said. "Let me see" said Piper she tipy toed to see what was happening "Hey look she's holding my finger" Piper giggled as baby Paige's hand wrapped around her big sisters finger the two girls stood there looking at their sister. "Ok girls your sister needs her sleep run along and play" said Patty she looked into the cot and smiled "hey my baby, sleep tight" she lent down and kissed Paige on the head.

"It's my doll" cried Prue pulling the doll away from Piper "you gave it to me" Piper cried. "You stole it" Prue pulled again "did not" Prue punched Piper in the arm and her little sisters bottom lip quivered "no, no don't you can ha- "GRAMS" Piper yelled Prue cringed "you can have it here" said Prue handing her sister the doll Piper grinned and skipped away she had her older sister wrapped around her little finger and both of them knew it. Penny came rushing in "what's the matter Pi- Prue where's your sister?" she asked "playing" the five year old said walking away. "Give it back Phoebe" Grams turned around to see Piper struggling to get back the doll her little sister had a hold of. "Piper were you playing with that doll?" asked Penny Piper nodded her grandmother gave her the look " I was…I put it down for a minute and bent down to fix my shoe and she took it, she knew I was playing with it and she still took it" said Piper trying to sound tough but with her hair in pigtails and her gentle manor, the four year old looked so cute Penny had to hide a smile " Piper let you sister play with the doll she's only a baby" Piper pouted and walked away.


	2. MIA MUM

Sorry I forgot to mention this is a non magic story but don't discard it becasue of that there are plenty of twists and turns to keep the story interesting

* * *

MIA- mum

Penny woke with a start she knew something was wrong. She could feel it. She looked over at Allen who was still fast asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the head she got up and walked out of their bed room she walked into the room that Prue and Piper shared the two little girls were sound asleep. Penny smiled and continued to walk down the hall. In the next room was four year old Phoebe and three year old Paige, both girls sound asleep as well, laughing slightly when Paige hit her self in the face with her doll as she rolled over. The doll was worn and old each of the girls had claimed it as theirs at one stage but Prue and Piper said they were to old for dolls and Phoebe had gotten a new on for her birthday so it was all Paige's.

Penny continued to walk down to her daughter's room, Patty should have been back three weeks ago but three weeks later she still wasn't back. Penny shrugged it off saying to the girls that she might have gotten held up some where that she would be here for Christmas day. Peering inside she saw the untouched bed, sighing she closed the door and walked down then hall to the stairs, making her way down stairs to see if her daughter was down there. Hoping against hope she would be, but there was no Patty in the lounge room or the sun room not even the kitchen. There were still an hour till Phoebe and Paige would be running down to see what they had gotten. _Come on Patty don't let them down _she thought as she made her self a cup of tea.

The hour came and went the two little girls came rushing down.

"Mummy grams it's Christmas, Phoebe lets see if Santa came" yelled Paige her older sister nodded and they rushed towards the tree.

Every one was up and sitting round the tree Victor and Sam had arrived, putting aside their differences for their daughters. Paige looked around every one but her mum was there. She up and started running round the house looking for her. When her grandfather caught her

"Paigey come on mummies just running late that's all" Paige sat and watched her sisters unwrapped their presents, not once touching hers.

"Paige honey aren't you going to open yours?" her father asked.

Paige shook her head "not till mummy gets here" she said quietly.

Three hours later Patty still hadn't arrived, Prue felt bad for her baby sister she so badly wanted to see her mothers face. Prue and Piper knew their mother wasn't going to show Phoebe had given up hoping and was happily playing with her new toys but Paige just sat at the window not moving watching waiting for her mother. It was scary Prue had never seen her sister sit still for so long.

After a while Paige walked into the kitchen where her family was having breakfast. "Grams you can give my toys away I don't want them" Paige said before running up to her room. Piper looked at her grand mother who shrugged

"I'll go" she ran out after her sister. She found her lying on her bed crying.

"Paigey it'll be ok, you still have grams, grandpa, Prue, Phoebe and me we'll always be here for you" Piper pulled her sister into a hug.

"Don't she love me Piper?" Paige looked up at Piper who shrugged

"I don't know Paige I couldn't tell you, but I do know one thing"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you to Piper"

* * *

_Does Patty return? _

well you'll just have to wait and see !!!

Ok I first worte this with Years jumps after the next chapter please tell me if you dont mind the jumps or you want more flow, the only thing is with flow it'll take longer for the chapters to be written and up loaded as Melody my muse for charmed and OC has gone on holidays and Kate my NCIS muse is here !!!


	3. Second Christmas without Patty

Second Christmas with out Patty

Four year old Paige ran down the stairs "its Christmas, its Christmas."

She ran round yelling Penny came down and caught her youngest granddaughter

"Wow slow down, calm down, quiet down, Paige come on lets get you some breakfast and wait for your sisters to wake up." Penny guided her granddaughter to the kitchen.

The four sisters sat around the Christmas tree waiting to open their presents.

"Come on grams if Paige has to wait any longer she's going to pop" said 8 year old Piper watching her little sister jump and down on her hands.

Penny walked in with two men "daddy" both Phoebe and Paige yelled running to their fathers. Victor caught Phoebe in his arms and spun her around. Paige attached her self to her father's leg "hey baby" said Sam sitting down on one of the big lounges.

"Can we open dem now grams?" Paige asked Penny nodded

"yeah Piper open mine first" Paige handed her sister a small box. Piper took of the ribbon that was on top of it and pulled off the top. Inside sat a charm bracelet it had four charms on it a heart, a bag, a key and an angel. "Paige this… this is amazing…I don't know what to say…thank you" Piper had tears in her eyes she got up and hugged her baby sister.

"Grandpa helped me paid for it my pocket money tould only buyed the charms" said Paige hugging her sister

"Thanks grandpa" Piper hugged her grandfather

"That's ok Pipe's."

Pipe's was his special name for her he had names for all his girls Poo bear was Prue's, Pheebs, Paigey completed the nick names he had for them.


	4. Lost

This chapter jumps six years

I'll put an Index at the bottom for any thing you dont get I live in Australia so thats the way I've written it with school based things.

Sorry it took so long I wasn't sure if I had fix this chapter up yet!! More Reviews equal quicker R&R

* * *

Lost

It had happened so suddenly Allen Halliwell had been a fit as a fiddle for years, he was always riding his bike, most of the time with Paige coming along for a ride, so it didn't make since to any one when one day he collapsed right out of the blue in the middle of the primary school's oval, poor Piper had been with him at the time and she screamed when he went down.

Suddenly there were people every where trying to help him, one of the teachers, a past teacher of Piper's had taken her away from what was happening and sat her with, Phoebe and Paige.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked

Piper just shrugged she looked out the window she didn't want to cry in front of her sisters they loved their grandfather so much.

"Piper we aren't silly what's going on?" Paige asked she slid next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. It was something she had always done even though Piper was her big sister, Paige knew that even big sisters needed shoulders to cry on sometimes.

And with Prue and Piper arguing at the moment, it was left to Paige and Phoebe to be Piper's crying shoulder.

* * *

A week later Paige walked into Piper's room to find her burred in her closet. Paige walked over and sat on Piper's bed.

"Where is it?" Piper flung the clothes out of her draws searching

10 year old Paige looked at her sister "what are you looking for Piper?" she asked

"My bracelet I can't find it, Prue said she put it back after she got me that new charm, but its not here" Piper was starting to panic.

"I can't go with out it" she said tears were now flowing down her face.

Paige got up and hugged her sister "I think he would understand if you didn't wear it" she said.

"But I need to wear it" Piper cried Paige hugged Piper till Prue came in

"We have to go" she said Piper noticed that she was wearing her charm bracelet, she looked over at Paige

"Um Prue that's Piper's bracelet" she said pointing to it on her wrist.

"Piper gave it to me last week" said Prue Piper shook her head

"No I didn't not to keep you said you had the another charm for it that's why I gave it to you, I told you to put it back as I was going out with friends" Prue rolled her eyes and took the bracelet off

"Here then" she threw it to Piper but she missed it and it went sailing out the window

"No" Piper cried she glared at Prue and ran out of her room.

"Good one Prue" said Paige as she ran out after Piper.

* * *

After the funeral they were back at the Halliwell Manor for the wake.

"I can't believe she didn't turn up" said Prue she sat with her sisters they were all mad at their mother who had yet again not turned up when her family needed her the most.

"Who?" Paige asked

"Our Mother" said Prue Paige looked like she was deep in thought.

"Nah I don't know her" Piper laughed leave it to Paige to say that.

They watched as their fathers and family friends tried to help their grandmother, but there was only one person who Penny wanted to see and she hadn't turned up.


	5. Unlikely Pairing

This was the original begining when it was a Piper and Leo based story then I changed my mind and went back and added the chapters before it so if in later chapters it seems Piper and Leo centric this would be the reason. plus Piper and Leo rock!!! oh for all of you Phoebe Cole fans I'm sorry I never liked the guy so its Phoebe and Coop !!! although I think I do have a quick refernce to Cole

* * *

Unlikely Pairing

She made her way up the hill unaware of anything, people around her rushing to and fro; rushing to the places they needed to be. But she didn't need to be anywhere so she dawdled along eating her favorite ice cream double choc with cookie dough mix ins. Her friends and family thought she was nuts but she didn't mind. He understood why she liked it. It was his favorite too; well it was now.

She had gotten him hooked on it, that wasn't the only thing he was hooked on he was hooked on her.

* * *

The he in question was her boyfriend; they were an unlikely pairing he was the captain of the schools varsity basket ball team, junior prom king and the most popular guy at Baker high. Every one expected him to go out with the head cheerleader not her little sister.

Yes that's right the most popular guy at Baker high was going out with the school's most invisible year 11 student. He had tried going out with his girlfriend's sister. They had for a month or so that was till he meet her grandmother and sisters, her youngest sister was cute for kid her age but her younger sister well he was head over heels in love with her, but he had one... little... problem.

He was going out with a Halliwell already. But as soon as it had started it ended and then it was clear that he could ask her out, after all her sister had been the one who had dumped him, of course people expected him to be hurt and not go out with any one for agers but truthfully if she hadn't of done it he would have. So now he was free to ask the girl he like out and luck being on his side she said yes.

* * *

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, knowing full well who it was she had no need to panic.

"Hey Leo want some?" she asked holding up a small container that held the ice cream she had been eating.

Leo looked at his girlfriend "what do you think?" he answered she laughed and held up the small red spoon and rolled her eyes as he quickly ate the melting ice cream.

"Mmm yum" he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

She ducked "Leo don't get it all over me" she squealed turning around to face him.

She smiled she loved times like this when it was just then hanging out. Leo made a face at her which made her laugh.

"Hey your braces are gone?" he said in surprise

"Yeah where do you think I was all day yesterday hanging out with my mum whom hasn't seen any of us since Paige was three" she said sarcastically

"Give her a break maybe she needed to get away" he said

"Yeah right Leo an 9 year break what was she having a break from her life" Leo looked at the angry look on his girlfriends face.

"Here let me turn that frown upside down." He lent in and kissed her.

"Piper she mustn't have been a very good mother for her to leave her four daughters with their grandmother" Piper looked up at Leo

"thanks".

"Leo Piper get a room" said a person coming up behind them.

Piper jumped "Prue Andy don't do that" she screamed

"How'd you know I was here?" asked Andy

Piper laughed "where ever Prue is Andy any one can find you." She replied Andy rolled his eyes.

"Ok so why aren't you at school little miss?" he asked Piper glared at him she hated that name it was on her mother used to use, Andy had lived next door to them till he and Prue reach fourth grade.

His family had moved away till late last year. "Der I go to the same school you do Pupil free day although I wouldn't expect you to notice me at school miss invisible as my class mates call me" said Piper.

Leo wrapped his arms around her "your not invisible to me" he said in her ear this made Piper smile well anything Leo did made her smile.

"So Andrew what do you have to say to my little sister now" said Prue she was really defensive of Piper even to her own boyfriend.

"Sorry Piper" Andy said Piper shrugged.

Leo had tried to hold it back but he couldn't any longer so he started laughing "You said Andy was your real name, that your parents didn't like Andrew" Piper and Prue Laughed.

" Andy is what every one but his grandma call's him even grams calls him Andy." Said Prue, they had started to walk up the hill toward their homes.

* * *

"I can't believe my little sister is coming to my formal" said Prue once they were outside the Halliwell Manor.

"Well blame Leo for inviting her then" Said Phoebe walking past with Paige.

"What just because she's your sister I can't take my girlfriend to the formal?" Asked Leo wrapping his arms once again around Piper and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Yep sounds about right" Said Andy Leo glared at him then the two of them started to wrestle on the front yard. Prue and Piper laughed at the antics of their boyfriends till Paige stuck her head out the door.

"Grams said you two have to come in now dinners ready" she yelled once she saw Leo and Andy she rolled her eyes.

" Boys" she huffed and slammed the door. This made Leo and Andy stop what they were doing.

"Who was that?" Leo asked standing up and brushing the grass of his clothes.

"Paige. Grams want us inside so we'll see you tomorrow night ok" said Piper she tiptoed up to kiss Leo on the lips, not wanting to let her go Leo wrapped his arms around her and continued the kiss.

Prue cleared her throat "sorry Leo gotta take her away from you or grams will come and kill you"


	6. Kings and queens

more paige & phoebe in up coming chapters

* * *

Kings and queens

She walked down the stairs her baby pink boob tube dress flowing down and dragging on the stairs behind her. The midriff of the dress had fake diamonds adorned to it. The dress its self flowed out when it reached the hip.

Piper had her hair pulled back off her face and curls running down her back she had small pearl earrings in her ears and a matching clip holding her hair back. Light natural coloured eye shadow brought out her brown eyes.

Leo's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw her "wow" was all that came put out of his mouth.

"Pick your jaw up of the floor Leo" said Andy Piper blushed.

She walked over to him "well?" she asked

"you'll be the most beautiful girl there" he said kissing her forehand

"thanks" she said quietly.

Grams came down the stairs and looked at Andy "you ready?" she asked.

Prue came down the stairs in an off the shoulder dark blue dress she had diamond dangling earrings, a matching necklace and bracelet her hair was pulled back and held in place by a tiara she also had ringlets running down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled with the shimmery make up she had on. Andy's jaw dropped

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Andy" said Leo Piper laughed.

As per usual the formal went off with out a glitch. Leo got prom king and Prue got queen when it came to the king and queens spot light dance Prue was no where to be found. So as was tradition Leo got to choose who he wanted to dance with. It was a surprise to all students when he chose Piper.

"You're now the most envied year 11 at this school you do know that" he said to Piper as they danced.

"well they are going to hate me even more now" she said as she pulled his face closer to hers, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she started to kiss him first softly, when she heard the girls in his class scoff at this she deepened the kiss.

Leo was shocked Piper had never kissed him like this before, sure they had kissed but it was nothing like this. There was lust, passion intensity and tongue something he had experienced many times. But nothing like this with Piper, after his initial shock he started to enjoy him self he tightened his arms around Piper as they continued to kiss _who care what my class mates think she's my girlfriend I'll kiss her if I want_ he thought.

It was three thirty in the morning by the time Piper and Leo walked out of the hotel. They had spent most of the night dancing and having fun. But the last hour they had been looking for Prue and Andy. It wasn't till the hotel had closed that they found them in the limo. Leo knocked on the door of the limo.

"Dude you got the wrong limo" yelled Andy.

"Andy Man its Leo I gotta get Piper home grams wants her home by four" yelled Leo he was holding Piper up as she was falling asleep.

"Leo it's called a cab" Prue called back. Leo rolled his eyes and picked up Piper who had now fallen asleep.

"Prue your sisters already asleep and grams is gonna kill me I got half an hour to get Piper home you know its gonna take me longer then I have to find a cab, we all live fifteen minutes away just drop us off" he yelled

"Leo" Piper moaned

"we'll be home soon" he said stroking her hair Prue and Andy relented and let them in the limo.


	7. grams's rage

I know I haven't uploaded in a while but thats not all my fault I've been busy with tafe and things like that I'll upload four chapters today to keep you all happy cause its going to be a while before I will be able to upload again !

* * *

Grams's Rage

It was now ten past eight in the morning, out side the Halliwell Manor Penny Halliwell stood with her arms folded and foot taping. She was waiting for her granddaughters to come home they had both missed their curfews. She looked up the street to see a Limo coming up to her. Even from a block a way she could hear yelling coming from it.

"Prue I was ment to have your sister home four hours ago not to mention you were ment to be home two hours ago. Grams is going to kill us" yelled Leo.

"She's not gonna notice… but if you can't shut up she will." yelled Prue Andy rolled his eyes.

"Gezz Leo get a grip." He said.

"Get a grip? How am I ment to do that the four of use live fifteen minutes away Grams is never going to believe it took four and half hours to get home. You said you would drop us off well hello all you had to do was drive past drop us off and go. But no you had to drive around all Fing morning, not to mention your extra curricula activities what do you think grams is going to say" the limo had come to a stop out front of the Manor and the door flew opened and there was grams her face as red as Leo's.

"Where the hell have you lot been?" she asked.

Leo glared at Prue and Andy "uh-oh she knows" Andy laughed

"yeah oops" laughed Prue.

"Prudence Marie Halliwell are you drunk?" Grams asked

Leo rolled his eyes and hoped out as he saw Prue turn green. He lifted a sleeping Piper out of the limo "The empty mini bar and the puke might be the only answers you getting from them Grams, you might also want to look under their seats for the used condoms and their wrappers strictly Andy's DNA I swear but test them if you want, you might also want to get Prue the morning after pill. I heard a couple broke while in action, I'll just take Piper up to her room. Then I'll be off." Said Leo Grams nodded she knew by the tone of his voice and the look of disgust that Leo was telling the truth.

break

Piper came down in a singlet and sweat pants around midday. She found Phoebe and Paige sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey" she said walking in heading over to the fridge.

"Afternoon" said Phoebe Piper rolled her eyes and went back to searching for food.

"Long night?" Paige asked with a cheeky grin on her face Piper turned around.

"Ok what do you two know that I don't?" she asked.

Phoebe grinned "Well now that you ask, you, Leo, Prue and Andy got home at ten past eight this morning you were so fast asleep Leo had to carry you up stairs. Apparently from the info we got out of your really charming, dashing and loving boyfriend Prue and Andy drove around all night with you and Leo asleep they partied hard apparently and they were drunk." Said Paige s

he looked at Phoebe "with extra curricula activities thrown in as well" Phoebe laughed when she look at Piper who was also laughing.

"Aren't they things to do with school?" asked Paige acting innocent Phoebe rolled her eyes and Piper laughed.

"Let's go watch some TV" said Piper getting her little sisters minds onto another subject.

Break

The three of them sat down in the lounge room. They turned the TV on and found a Channel with Cartoons on it. They sat there for the next hour watching and laughing at the antics of the animated characters on screen when suddenly there was a breaking news story interrupted their cartoon.

"Breaking news we now cross live to Sally who's out in the field-

"Hi Kevin this is the former home of Sargent Liam Smith, as you can see behind me some one has gone to a lot of trouble in burning it down. There isn't any sign of the family, no one knows if they were home or not." Said the news women.

Tears welled up in Pipers eyes "no no no no no"


	8. heartbreak

Here is the second chapter of the four I said I would upload

* * *

Heart break 

**Piper's POV**

Piper ran out of the house and down the road she cut across the oval and found her self in front of Leo's burnt out house. Tears ran down her face, as she watched the fire fighters sort through what was left of the Smith house.

"Are you ok miss?" asked the news women coming up to her. Piper didn't say a thing. Half and hour later Prue came running up behind her.

"Piper there you are Grams has got all of us out looking all over for you" said Prue coming up to her sister.

"Go away Prue" Piper said crying she started to run back home but only got half way before she fell down crying.

A hand rested on her shoulder "Pipe's he'll be ok I know it" said Paige quietly she rested her head on Pipers.

"He'll come back Pipe's he'll come back maybe not straight away but he'll come back, he wouldn't have left willingly" Paige helped her sister up and they slowly walked home. They walked into to find Phoebe and Grams sitting in the sun room.

Grams looked up to see Piper "Piper honey are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just great my boyfriends missing, his family home is burnt down and I have no way of contacting him to see if he's ok because some thug stole his phone yeah I'm great grams just great." Piper stomped off up stairs. Penny went to go after her but was stopped by her youngest granddaughter.

"Let her be grams she'll come round" said Paige.

**Leo's POV**

Leo looked out the window his arms folded his foot was tapping on the floor. "Leo I know your mad but this is the best way. I didn't want Piper to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt you have to understand please Leo this was the only way." Leo looked up at his father

"Sorry you're sorry, you forced me to die my hair, wear contacts, change my last name and lie to every one I know; and you're sorry you had to burn down our house. We've been hiding since I was ten, you put Amy in foster care when we were 11 but you wouldn't do that for me. You didn't want her to go through all the crap she's my sister dad my twin sister I haven't see here since I was 11. I still don't know why you put one of us in foster care and kept one of us with you. I hate you!

The closest thing I have had to a normal life is with Piper she means every thing to me she was the one person I felt like my self around. The first person I felt guilty lying to. I hate hair die I hate contacts, I hate basket ball and I Fing hate you!

I'll never forgive you for this; you'll never hear the end of this. If only you'd kept you Fing mouth shut none of us would be in this mess Amy would be here and I would spending the day with my girlfriend, and having fun instead of sitting here going god knows where".


	9. The other baby

third of 4

* * *

The other baby 

Prue looked up at the doctor "you're kidding me right?" she asked the doctor shook his head.

_This can't be happening I…I…I can't be I'm only 17 this, is wrong_ she thought. She walked out of the doctors office slowly she looked up to see her grandmother standing there.

"Come we'll talk about this when we get home" she walked out a head of Prue. When they arrived home they walked in side and sat down

"Prue you have to take responsibility for this. You and Andy have to make this decision" tears ran down Prue's face _I never wanted this…why did this happen…we were only having fun…sometimes I wish I was as shy as Piper when it came to these things. _She thought she looked up at her grandmother who just shrugged

" Prue I can help you if you decide to keep the baby but its your choice, if you think your old enough for doing it your old enough to deal with the consequence" Penny got up and walked into the kitchen. Prue sat there staring out the window when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" yelled Phoebe she opened the door to find Andy there

"hey Andy Prue's in the sun room" he walked in to find Prue staring out the window

"hey what's up" he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

She moved away "Please don't Andy we have to talk" she turned to look at him.

"When two people consummate their love in a way that connects them together intimately there are certain out comes that occur" said Prue trying to hide what she had done for her youngest sister, who had just walked in looking for something.

"Huh?" asked Andy

Paige rolled her eyes and walked up to him "The two of you had sex in the limo coming home from formal right?" Andy nodded

"well that caused you to well put a bun in Prue's oven" said Paige Prue's jaw dropped which made Paige laugh

"Prue its called sex education I'm 12 almost 13 and have three older sisters I'm not stupid" she walked out laughing. Andy looked over at Prue and pulled her into a hug

"we'll sort this out." He said kissing her head.

* * *

Prue looked out the window a week later there was a for sale sign at Andy's house_ what the heck_ she made her way down stairs her sisters were also staring out the window.

"what's going on?" she asked

Piper turned around " I don't know, looks like the Trudeau's have moved but I don't know why" she said

Later they found out that Piper had been right the Trudeau's had up and left moving to the east coast. They hadn't told any one though were on the east coast.


	10. Loving sister

4 of 4

* * *

Loving sister

A 13 year old Paige screamed the bathroom door flung open and there stood Piper and Phoebe.

"What's wrong Paige?" Piper asked Paige was sobbing and could not answer she was gasping for breath Piper hugged her little sister.

"Come on Paigey just breath." Piper brushed the hair out of her sister's eyes.

Phoebe began to laugh "Piper look" she pointed to the underwear in the corner of the bathroom.

"Ok Phoebe out!" Piper yelled she pushed her sister out the door.

"Its ok Paigey I'm here your ok it's going to be ok" Piper helped her sister and set her up in her room with a hot water bottle.

* * *

Piper found Phoebe down stairs telling Prue what happened.

"Phoebe it isn't funny you freaked out as well, she's the baby of the family of course she's gonna freak out a bit. Grams had told her about it but she wasn't expecting it on her 13th birthday nobody expects that." Piper said.

Prue nodded "grams has sent her friends home saying she was sick" said Prue Piper nodded and went back up stairs.

She knocked on Paige's door she opened it slightly to see Paige curled up in the fetal position.

"Paigey" Piper sat next to her baby sister stroking her hair they sat there in silence for a while.

"Did I ever tell you how much your helped ment to me after Leo left?" Paige shook her head

"It ment the world to me Paigey I'll never forget what you did for me for that I'll always love you" Paige nodded.

"You want mum don't you?" Piper asked knowing her sister well; Paige nodded and started to cry. Piper laid next to her laying her arm over her little sister.

"We all miss her Paige no matter how angry we get at her. She's still our mum"


	11. Meeting by chance

**This chapter jumps 2 years**

* * *

Meeting by chance

A 19 year old Piper walked out of the store she turned around to see Prue and her friend dawdling behind her

"Prue, Amy come on Paige and her friends aren't going to wait forever. They're 15 not 20" said Piper

"Ok we're coming" said Prue she and Amy speed up to Piper.

The three women continued up to Piper's car when they were stopped by a young man.

"Prue, Prue Halliwell is that you?" asked the young man.

Prue frowned in confusion,

"Leo what are you doing here? And how do you know Prue?" Amy asked Prue looked over at Piper who had stopped just staring at Leo.

"Pipe's you ok?" Prue asked

"Yeah hey looked there's Jeremy I'll be back ok" said Piper seeing her boyfriend behind Leo. Piper handed Prue the bags she was carrying and ran over to see her boyfriend. Leo looked at Prue.

"Piper's boyfriend Jeremy, they've been going out for a year, you didn't expect Piper to wait for you forever did you Leo?" Prue answered his question with out him having to ask.

"No I guess not" he replied Amy looked between her best friend and her brother

"You know each other?" she asked

" This is where Trent brought us I was here for high school but as usual he made us leave with out word. Burning down the house again." Said Leo anger creeping across his face; Prue looked over at Leo with shock on her face,

"That was your dad who did that? Piper saw it on TV that afternoon, but why then we'd just had formal you were both so happy" said Prue.

"You went out with Piper? I don't believe that she's too quite for you" said Amy in shock. Leo nodded then looked over at Prue.

"Am she hasn't always been the quiet person you know. It was only after Leo left that she changed. She used to be a lot more fun, I haven't seen her truly happy since she was 16 and going out with Leo" said Prue she watched Piper hug Jeremy and frowned she noticed Leo looking at her.

" I've never trusted Jeremy, there's something he isn't telling us, she never got over you Leo she may think she has but I'm her big sister I know she still loves you but she doesn't want her heart broken again, what she doesn't know is that every dumb ass she's gone out with since ends up breaking her heart anyway" Prue looked over at Piper.

* * *

Piper tapped Jeremy on the shoulder "hey cutie" she said wrapping her arms around his back

"Whatcha been up to" she asked. Jeremy turned around.

"Piper I have to tell you something." He said in a serious voice Piper removed her hands from around his waste.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm a privet investigator, Piper your mother hired me to find out what you and your sisters were like I was told to do anything to get to know you" said Jeremy Piper looked up at him stunned.

"You know how I feel about my mother- Jeremy I- Piper looked down at the concreted car park

" I can't do it knowing you've been lying to me I'm sorry Jeremy" Piper turned around and walked back to Prue.

* * *

"See" said Prue watching as her sister walked back over to them. Piper wiped the tears that were threatening to stream down her face away.

"I'll take these to grams she'll be wondering where we are. And Paige'll be getting angry" she took the bags from Prue and headed for her car. She opened boot and put the bags in. when she closed it she turned around to her sister

"Prue you coming?" she asked Prue shrugged and headed over to Piper

" I'll see you back at Uni next week" said Prue turning around to Amy who nodded.

* * *

**Ok I know the Jeremy thing was kinda Lame but I'm trying to get as many people from the show into the story so seeing that he was a warlock I had to come up with some way to get rid of him early on. Oh and word of warning for Phoebe/Cole fans SORRY I'm a Coop fan !! although there is a mention of Cole. Don't worry people P/L will be together your just gonna have to read on to find out when R/R. **


	12. Amy and Leo Wyatt

Amy and Leo Wyatt

* * *

"So you and Piper went out in high school" said Amy as the Sisters drove away.

"Yeah she was the first girl I felt guilty not being able to tell the truth to. We were so close we did everything together. But as usual Trent had to ruin it didn't he" said Leo Amy rolled her eyes she felt sorry for her brother.

She had, had a normal life growing up well as normal as it got for a kid in foster care. She had to agree with him though; it didn't make sense why only one of them had been put in foster care. But she didn't question her father the only person who had done that was Leo; Trent hadn't seen or spoken to his son in 3 years.

All through Leo's choice to leave when he was 18.

"Dad says it was for the best" she said. Leo laughed

"oh yeah everything he does is for the best. The way he sent you away was for the best, the way he made mum give up our little brothers at birth, yeah we have brothers; was for the best. And the way he made me stay with him and move every few years was for the best. I went to 7 different primary schools two years Amy.  
When we moved back to here I thought I might have been able to have you know a normal high school life I kind of did. That was till the day after formal when we moved again…I'll never forgive him for that ever I was so in love with Piper, I had a commitment ring I was going to give her. But no Trent had to move us then and there I couldn't go over and tell her or give it to her. I'll never go back there Amy, he took the one thing I wanted to keep" Said Leo.

Amy looked over at Leo "he really hurt you didn't he? Dad did what he thought was best, but he didn't see that what he thought was right wasn't right for you and I know if you jus-

"No way nice try Am" said Leo cutting his sister off.

"If I saw him now I'd probably kill him"

* * *

The two of them went back into the shopping center and found a place to eat. They sat down not saying anything both knowing that if they did they would start fighting about what was right and what wasn't so they sat there in silence. Eventually the silence got to Leo. 

"You want to know why I'm so mad at him?" he said looking up at his sister.

She nodded "Its not that we left and what he did that makes me so mad at him it's the fact that he wouldn't let me explain it to Piper. See he got a letter saying that this guy was going to find Piper and hurt her if he didn't withdraw from the trial. He told me and I said I had to go and explain it to Piper I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my idea that we were leaving but it was the only way to keep her safe to keep her out of harms way but he wouldn't let me.

Then he forced me to watch as our house burn down. He hid us in a van across the street I saw Piper coming and all I wanted to do was tell her everything was going to be ok. The tears that were running down her face broke my heart I was so mad at him for making me watch her heart break, that's the real reason I haven't talked to him in three years. He's the reason Piper's heart broke and the reason I haven't been able to love anyone since then" Said Leo.

Amy looked up at her brother tears in her eyes "well you have to tell her now; it might be the only way to for the both of you to move on, you never know you two might start going out again."

* * *

**:::hint hint::: ok i thought i would be nice and upload two chapters as i have nothing to do cus all the stuff i need to do for tafe is either in progress or the computer i need is busy **


	13. Leo tells the truth

mainly talking in this chappie

* * *

Leo tells the truth

There was a knock on the door of the Halliwell Manor.

"I'll get it" yelled Paige it was two weeks after her birthday party and they were still trying to clean up the mess her friends had made. She opened the door to find Leo standing there.

"Hi Paige long time no see. You've grown up a lot since I last saw." He saw the confused look on the teenagers face.

"I know you're probably mad at me but I came to explain to you all what happened and why I had to leave" said Leo

"You would be?" she asked staring at him

"Leo" he replied Paige's face turned from confused to angry.

"Right the guy who broke my sisters heart it's up to Piper it's not my choice if it was you wouldn't be aloud with in 100 miles of this house" she said flatly. She let Leo in and told him to wait in the sun room while she went into the kitchen to get her family.

She walked into to find Piper, Phoebe and grams laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked

"Phoebe slipped on the floor it was her face. Why do you look so serious?" Piper asked. Paige looked down at the ground then looked up at her sisters.

"Leo's in the sun room he wants to explain why he left" she said Piper looked at Grams

"Its up to you honey" she said. Piper nodded and walked into the sun room.

* * *

Leo stood up as the Halliwell's entered.

"Hi" he said quietly. Paige and Phoebe glared at him, where as grams kept her face blank from any emotion.

"I know you must all hate me and I don't blame you for that. But I wanted to tell you that what happened was out of my control. First off I wanted to set a few things straight. My real name is Leo Wyatt not Smith, and this is my natural hair and eye colour. My father Sargent Tent Wyatt was the main witness for the Cal Green trial. You know the man who murdered his family. Well Cal Green is my cousin, my father was the only survivor.

We had been moving around since I was ten. Amy Prue's friend is my twin sister. She was put in foster care when we were 11 I still don't know why only one of us was; I guess I'll never know. Any way my family is originally from around here. So when my father wanted to move back here we were ment to change everything about us but I was sick of it every place we went to I had a new name. From the time I was 10 till I was 18 I had 50 different names.

I wanted to be me again so I kept Leo but I had to change what I looked like. So that's where the brown hair and eyes came from. Ok I know I'm stalling the reason we left so suddenly is my father had gotten a letter saying that if he didn't step out of the trial who ever wrote the letter was going to come after Piper. Dad told me and I swear Piper I wanted to come and tell you but he wasn't going to let me. I'm really sorry Piper I never wanted to leave you. I got you this the week before formal" he handed her a box.

Piper opened it and found a single silver ring. Engraved on it was _I'm yours forever_

" I was going to give it to you later that day but dad made me get into this van and watch as he torched the house, he made me watch you standing there crying, I tried to get out and tell you everything was ok but he held me back. I could have killed him for doing that to you. I broke his nose for doing that, I would have done more to but my mum begged me not to" said Leo

Piper looked down at the ring in her hand she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not.

"it's all true Piper he hasn't seen dad since he was 18. I found them again just before our 18th birthday and dad has told me what he did and it's all true" Said Amy standing in the door way with Prue.

* * *

"What are you both doing here aren't you ment to be at Uni by now?" asked Phoebe Prue nodded

"Amy told me what Leo told her I knew you wouldn't know whether to believe or not so we came to make sure you knew what he's saying is true." Piper looked down at the floor

"could I talk to Leo alone for a minute" she said quietly.

Piper looked up at Leo when every one had left.

"I know you were hurt Piper you don't know how much I wanted to run out and hug you when I saw you crying. My heart broke when I heard you screaming." Said Leo

"I know and I believe you I just wanted to tell you that I understand. It was a couple of months or so after you left when I meet this guy who wanted to know if I knew you he looked like a thug so I lied, I'm glad I did turns out he was looking for me to kill me to get a message to your dad. My saying I didn't know you saved my life, it doesn't mean I wanted to mean it. What I would like it to rebuild our friendship, I think we need to start there if we are going to do anything."

* * *

hope you liked it R&R 


	14. Andy and Prue

Andy and Prue  
Prue sat in her dorm room listening to her friend babble on about her family.

" Did you know Leo used to have the chubbiest cheeks ever " said Amy she carried on about this till some one knocked at the door _saved _Prue thought she got up and answered the door.

Her jaw dropped "Andy" she cried and hugged him

"Hey stranger what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I go here I saw you the other day but when I realized it was you, you had gone" he said.

* * *

Prue looked back at Amy who hadn't noticed she had moved Prue rolled her eyes and closed the door she walked out with Andy they talked about what they had been doing since his family left. He even explained to her why his family moved. It was his fathers choice he didn't want Andy to be a young dad. She told him that she'd had a little girl which she'd given up she was too young to be a mum.

"Alyssa Kelly Mendez, she's four, I get pictures at the beginning of every year. I'll show you later they're back in my dorm."

"Ok, you look good Prue"

"Thanks I feel good, Lost my wild ways after I had Alyssa, her mum told me that she'll tell her when she's 16 if she want's to meet me Gorge would call me"

They walked around the campus for hours just talking about what had been going on in their lives the people they had seen thing like that.

Prue walked back into her dorm room to find that Amy had left. Smiling she walked over to her desk. In her second draw sat a baby book, She took it out and motioned for Andy to sit down.

"This is Alyssa" she handed him the book which he flicked through.

"She looks a lot like you Prue"

"Thanks"


	15. Phoebe's 21st

* * *

I know I know I'm bad I'm really Sorry that I haven't updated this story in agers I've been in a NCIS Haze I was fixing up some of my stories when I noticed when I last up dated I know I'm bad and I should be Shot I'll try and upload again soon SooooooooooooSorry !!!!!

* * *

Phoebe's 21st

It had been an interesting day; it started out with Paige forgetting to pick up the birthday cake. Then Prue and Andy arrived home late, and finally the sisters finally met the mysterious man that had captured Grams's heart. The two of them had spent the day trying to hide the affections they had for each other, but Grams being who she was couldn't lie to her granddaughters it caused a great amusement to the four of them.

They spent the day family at the Halliwell Manor it was that night that the real party was on. Unfortunately although they had tried, Paige wasn't aloud to join them at the night club they had tried everything but 'The Bubble' wouldn't allow her to enter.

* * *

Phoebe had been dancing around with friends for the last three hours. Piper had promised she would join them soon that was two hours ago. She made her way over to the bar where she found Piper and Leo laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" she asked making her way over to them.

"Nothing" said Piper.

Phoebe wedged her self between her sister and Leo and faced Piper.

"What is so funny Piper Anne Halliwell?" Phoebe asked Piper started to laugh again at the antics of Leo who was making faces at Phoebe whilst she wasn't looking.

"Piper I thought you were coming to dance with me" she said again in a more serious voice but all she got was Piper laughing again.

Phoebe walked away shaking her head and rolled her eyes. Prue noticed her little sister and went up to her.

"Hey Pheebs what's wrong?" Prue asked Phoebe looked up at her big sister then looked back at Piper who was again being silly with Leo.

"Piper said she was going to join me and my friends, but she ended up hanging out with Leo again. I know it sounds childish but I was hoping she might spend some time with me all she seems to do is spend time with Leo" said Phoebe.

"I'll talk to her" said Prue she walked over towards Piper and Leo but was stopped by Amy.

"Hey Am I've got to talk to Piper" Said Prue she pushed passed her friend.

"No your not, listen to the music" said Amy grabbing Prue's arm.

"Yeah so it's a slow song" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to point out the obvious to you all the time my brother your sister dancing; slow song dancing get the picture" said Amy a smile plastered on her face. Prue bit her lip she wanted nothing more for her little sisters to be happy, but for one to be happy it ment one of her other sisters would feel let down.

Prue turned around and motioned for Phoebe to come over to her. "I know you wanted to dace with her Pheebs but take a look at this" said Prue pointing to Piper and Leo. A smile crept onto Phoebes face so much so she laughed "well that's ok then" she rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

* * *

A lonely figure stood at the door of the night club who was this person?...

This person was Patty Halliwell the Halliwell sisters mother she was hiding in the shadows where no one could see her; she watched the three sisters, two standing there watching the other one dance with a young man. No one had noticed her in the shadows. Not even when the lights had died down and the stage lit up. Two of the women got up on stage.

"Ok so we are all here for Phoebe's 21st now just remember that there are two people who aren't here our grandmother and baby sister Paige, who's a year to young to join us, but this present comes from all of your family…Andy if you would" said the taller one.

_Oh my gosh that's Andy little neighbour Andy_ thought Patty she had to hold on to a table to keep her from falling over with shock Andy unveiled a shiny new car, the three women hugged as the youngest women hopped into the car, the one with chocolate brown hair stepped up to the microphone.

"Pheebs remember that comes from all of us Grams, Prue and Andy, Paige, Dad and I" it then hit Patty these women were three of her four daughters by way of denomination she could pick who was who. Phoebe was in the car, Prue was standing with Andy and lastly Piper was helping some friends up on stage.

"Ok well this is from Leo and I, I know it's not as great as a car Pheebs but hey in all honesty you had more people in on that. Ours is a weekend away with any one you choose it's all paid for all you have to do is rock up" Said a young women.

The young man next to her moved over "Ok this is from Paige she wanted to give it to you but she couldn't be here its something for your car…Pipe's" Piper moved over and unveiled another present.

It was personalized seat covers and number plates. "Trust Paige to do something like that" said the young man at the microphone Piper hit in the arm then wrapped her arms around him and rest her chin on his arm.

"Don't mind him he's a bully teasing people when they aren't here how daring you Leo" she teased

"Piper you do realize you're hugging my brother" said the young women next to Piper's friend Leo, even from her place in the shadows Patty could see her daughter blush. Prue walked up to her sister and friends.

"Pheebs I know how much you wanted dad here but he was away on a business trip so he sent you this message." A TV was rolled out and turned on.

"Hi Phoebe honey I'm sorry I couldn't be there I really wanted to be but I was called away. Your present from me will be there when you get home and don't worry it won't over throw the car it's just something small. Ok my baby I love you and I hope your party's a blast I hope you remembered to save Paige some of your birthday cake I know how much she wanted to be there. Love you" the screen went black and the TV rolled away.

"Ok people well that's a wrap so as part of the policy of any 21st cabs or family have been called to pick you up" said Prue suddenly the house lights came on and Patty was in full light of everyone.

"Who's that?" asked Leo his arm coming round Piper she shrugged

"no idea Prue who's that?" she asked looking up at her big sister.

There was an angry look on Prue's face she recognized who it was straight away. "No one" she said into the microphone she turned to see the back door of the club open there stood Grams and Paige there to help pack up.

* * *

As all the guests started to leave Grams was packing up all of the gifts Phoebe had gotten. Phoebe was mucking around with Paige; Prue was tidying up the tables with Amy and Andy and Piper and Leo were ment to be clearing up glasses but were dancing around to the music that was playing.

Leo spun Piper around at the end of the song " If you fall over I reserve the right to fall on you" she laughed Grams looked up to tell them to get back to work, but when she saw Leo kiss Piper she just smiled and went back to what she was doing. Grams wasn't the only one who noticed Prue had as well as Phoebe. Phoebe nudged Paige who laughed.

"Took them long enough they've been flirting with each other for the last month or so" said Paige Phoebe looked at her little sister with her mouth open and shook her head.

"What it's true" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the gift" she said looking over at her sister Paige shrugged.

"Knew you would like it" said Paige she hugged Phoebe and they stood there watching Piper and Leo dance around to the song that was playing through the speakers. Prue saw her sisters watching and pulled a face knowing they would laugh.

Piper jumped when she heard her sisters laugh "How long have you lot been watching?" she asked

"Since Leo kissed you" said Paige Piper blushed again and looked up at Leo

"Sorry about them they're all dorks" she said leaning into him.

"I know" he whispered making her laugh.


	16. Patty who's that

1Patty? Who's that?

Grams, Paige and Phoebe hadn't noticed Patty standing in the corner Prue, Andy, Amy, Piper and Leo had ignored her. That was till Phoebe and Paige saw her.

"Who's that?" Paige asked Phoebe shrugged

"Don't know Gram's do you know who that is?" asked Phoebe pointing her mother without knowing who it was. Penny looked up to see her estranged daughter standing in the corner of the club.

"Piper, Prue can you help Phoebe and Paige get this stuff into the car. You lot help as well" said Grams her cheerful mood gone. Piper and Prue nodded and walked with Andy Leo and Amy over to Paige and Phoebe.

The group of young adults walked out with the presents they were able to carry.

"Do any of you know who that is?" Paige asked Phoebe, Amy, Piper, Leo and Andy shrugged Prue said nothing she just walked faster.

Piper looked at her younger sisters with a raised eyebrow they speed up and caught up with her at Grams's car.

"Ok we weren't born yesterday and we aren't blonde… well Paige and I aren't" Prue rolled her eyes.

"fine but if you freak its not my fault… that lady in there is mum well if you can call her that" said Prue Phoebe and Paige didn't react they were to young to remember her but Piper's jaw dropped.

"What no way…she's unbelievable" They placed the gifts into the back of Grams car and locked it back up when Leo, Amy and Andy had reached them. Leo only had to look at Piper to know something was wrong.

"Hey what's up?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"it's nothing" she said quietly Leo lifted her head with his fore finger and thumb.

"it's not nothing with that frown now tell me what's up" he kissed her nose.

"She's back after all these; I don't wanna know her"

"your mum?" Piper nodded and wrapped her folded arms around Leo.

"well don't say anything to her then that goes for all of you" said Leo pulling Paige into the hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way back in side to find their estranged mother talking to Grams. Ignoring their mother Prue, Andy Phoebe, Paige and Amy sat at the table next to Grams while Piper and Leo went and sat by the bar.

"I told you last month they liked each other, flirting all the time, teasing each other. I bet all of you they've been secretly going out"

"Piper couldn't keep a secret that long" said Phoebe Prue laughed.

"I think you got that the wrong way round Pheebs its you who can't keep a secret… although you didn't tell Prue about her 21st" said Paige

"guess again" Laughed Prue

"Phoebe you promised Grams you wouldn't tell" whined Paige she hit her sister in the shoulder then on the head with her key ring.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out" Phoebe cried rubbing her head

"Oh yeah 'I know something you don't know' is really just slipping out" said Prue Paige glared at her older sister.

"Piper's gonna kill you…well if she can drag her self away from Leo long enough to care." Paige looked over at her big sister who was sitting there laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper laughed as Leo started pretending to be her mother talking about her riled her up but taking the mickey out of her well that was different.

"Ok stop it you're going to make me pee" Piper laughed

"ok" Leo pulled her chair closer to his.

"Do you think they've figured it out yet?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"Paige would have but not the others mainly Phoebe she's not blonde for nothing." Said Piper

"you really are mean" said Leo tickling her Piper squirmed and laughed she looked over at her sisters and noticed Paige looking at her. Piper waved and Paige waved back.

"I've been thinking, we've been going out for six months now. I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me." Said Leo Piper smiled

"wrenching a Halliwell away from the Manor its never been done before." Said Piper Leo stood up and looked down into Piper's eyes.

"there's a first for everything" he said kissing her.

"You'll have to ask Grams" said Piper

"Even Andy has to ask and he and Prue are married but he hasn't got the guts to ask so they just say home."

"Well I'll ask her now then," Piper looked up at Leo

"what about Patty?" she asked

"Patty who's that?" he replied Piper smiled and linked hands with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patty looked up to see one of her daughter's standing in front of her.

"Piper right?" she asked Piper just glared at her.

" Grams Leo has something he wants to ask you" said Piper turning her back on her mother.

"Yes you can" said Penny Piper looked at grams with a confused look on her face.

"I already asked" Leo injected.

"Wow it was that easy Grams I thought for sure you'd give him the lecture" said Piper in surprise

"What make you think she didn't" said Leo wrapping his arms around her. Piper gave her grandmother a look that expressed what she was thinking with out saying anything.

"I'm just looking out for my granddaughter can't I do that?" Piper rolled her eyes

"thanks grams" she turned to her mother and glared at her

" If you have to ask who I am you don't know us very well at all" she grabbed Leo's hand and walked over to her sisters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see she tried to talk to you too what did she say this time?" asked Prue they had moved tables after Patty had asked them who was at the bar.

"Piper right? I replied 'if you have to ask who I am you don't know us very well at all'" Piper rolled her eyes and sat down on Leo's lap. Prue's jaw dropped both a what her sister said and what she had done this was the old Piper the one she had grown up with and one she had missed so much.

"she asked you that-she-clearly didn't think of us" she rested her head on Andy's shoulder.

"In all honesty I don't remember her at all, and it doesn't bother me at all…and yes I do know they are behind me" said Paige tears welled in Patty's eyes she tried to blink them away.

"I have to agree with Paige to me she's well no one she left when I was four, and came back now that I'm 21 that's pretty lame" Phoebe said.

Penny looked over at her daughter there was sadness clearly on her face. But Penny felt nothing for her if she could leave four little girls all under 12 with their grandmother for so many years and then come back thinking they would forgive her she didn't deserve her sympathy.

"Girls we have to go" said Penny.

Phoebe looked up "ok but how are we going to get my car out?" she looked around at her sisters and friends Prue nodded to Paige.

"same way it came in through the back door" Phoebe rolled her eyes

"I know that but I've had to many drinks" it was Paige's turn to roll her eyes

"how do you think we got it in here. I'll drive it incase you haven't noticed Pheebs you don't have the car keys I do" she said.


	17. Are They

ok I know I'm really bad at updating this story and for that I am sorry I will try and update more.

* * *

Are they?

Two years had past since Patty made her surprise visit although they saw her around town none of the Halliwell sisters acknowledged her though. Well the three that still lived in San Francisco. Prue and Andy had moved to the east coast the year before, following Andy's promotion. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had gone into a partnership and bought a rundown old club and revamped it. Into P3 a thriving club with high intake. It was agreed seeing both Phoebe and Paige had jobs that Piper would own and run it. However Phoebe and Paige would help out when they could.

Phoebe had been sitting in the sisters favorite spot in the VIP alcove. Watching Paige and Leo huddle over something. They had been doing this for weeks Leo was always visiting her at the Manor and they were always going places with out Piper. Phoebe at first thought Leo was helping Paige with something but, after a month of them hanging out talking in secret. She began to worry, she knew her sister would never steal Leo from Piper, but she couldn't ignore the facts.

And they were that Leo seemed to spend more time with Paige his girlfriends little sister then his girlfriend. It wasn't till she saw the looks on their faces when Prue invited her out to the east coast for two weeks next month. They were trying so hard not to laugh. And when ever they looked at each other they would have to bit their lips to stop from laughing. Phoebe glared at them _how dare they? I can't believe Paige would do that to Piper _She thought.

* * *

Piper was sitting at the kitchen table the day before Phoebe was to leave to go see Prue. When Phoebe walked in, she sat down in front of Piper and watched her sister.

"What do you want Phoebe I'm kind of busy here" said Piper. Phoebe bit her lip which made Piper look up and take off her glasses.

"Ok you've got my attention. What?" Piper looked at her little sister.

"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked

"At my house helping Leo with something come on Pheebs I came over here so I could get this done those two were making to much noise." Piper replied Phoebe bit her lip again then grabbed Piper's hand.

" Pipe's I know this is going to be hard for you to hear and I'll be here for you ok. But I think Paige and Leo are seeing each other behind your back" said Phoebe Piper looked at her sister and laughed

"yeah right Phoebe" she said

"think about it Leo has spent, more time with Paige then you in the last month and they were practically dying from laughter when Prue asked me to stay with her" Phoebe looked at Piper there was concern on her face but not from what Phoebe had said she was looking down at the date book for P3.

"I think you may be onto something Pheebs, look Leo's booked P3 for a night next week. It was signed by Paige." There were tears in Piper's eyes _how could she?_ Piper thought.

That night when Paige went to bid Phoebe goodbye as she was going to work early the next day Phoebe just ignored her.

" Phoebe I'm gonna say goodbye tonight as I'll be at work when you get up. Ok tell Prue hello for me and give her a big hug and a kiss. Ah Pheebs you listening to me?" Paige waved her hand in front of her sisters face

" ok whatever night" said Phoebe she walked into her room and slammed the door.

"ok what's up her but" said Paige out loud as she walked into her room. She was about to climb into bed when her cell rang. She picked it up to find it was Prue

" hey Prue what's up?" she asked.

" um Paigey looks like our clueless sister Phoebe has seen you and Leo hanging out and come to the conclusion that you're having an affair with him and has told Piper, because she just rang me in tears." Paige shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Trust Phoebe to come up with something like that ok well I'll talk to Leo thanks for the heads up Prue." Paige hung and laughed

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe you are so stupid" she laughed before hopping into bed.

* * *

Piper climbed into bed that night after calling Prue _how could Paige do this? How could Leo do this? _She wiped away a tear as if fell down her cheek. She felt Leo hop into bed and kiss her on the head.

" night babe" he said the turned off his light and went to sleep.

_How can he lay there lying to me_. When she was sure that he was asleep she got out of bed and when down stairs. Where she curled up on the lounge and cried her self to sleep.

* * *

The following morning she was out of the house and over at the Manor before Leo woke up

" I can't see how they could do it" she said to Phoebe helping her take her bags out to the car.

"she my little sister and he's my boyfriend" Phoebe nodded

"plus its not like she was to young to remember you two going out in high school, hey I know come with me I'm sure Prue wont mind" Piper faintly smiled at her sister

"no thanks I think I'll stay and confront them about it tonight, the three of us are ment to go to P3 I got a text from him before they probably want to tell about their relationship." They loaded the last bag in and were off to the airport.


	18. Still Oblivious

Ok I thought I would clear up a few things in this chapter before we go on.

1 If it seems there are a lot more Piper and Leo chapters the reason is that this story started out as a Piper and Leo story. But I got stuck and decided to make it about the other sisters as well.

2 The whole thing with Patty I wanted to write it so that the girls had grown up with out their mum like in the show but I didn't wont to kill her off I wanted her to come in and out of their lives. I know most people love their parents no matter what they have done and in some ways the sisters do, but they are hurt and have given up hoping that she would come back because they have found that no matter how bad they want her back she's never come back until they stop caring. Then they get mad. Phoebe and Paige don't really know her that well, after all she left when they were 4 and 3. For that I went off my aunt who died when I was two I know she's my aunt but I have one very vague memory of her and a postman pat colouring in book.

3 Sam doesn't really come into this story I wanted to make it clear in the begining that he was Paige's dad but he doesn't really see her that much.

Ok I know this is a short Chapter but I got so many reviews and I only posted it a few hours ago that I had to post another one.

* * *

Still oblivious

Phoebe arrived at Prue and Andy's Place a few hours later.

"hello I'm here" she yelled walking in

"hey Pheebs how was your flight?" Andy asked

"it was ok you know same ol' thing. So where's Prue?" she asked

"Pheebs your early" said her sister walking in and hugging her sister.

"No I'm not…am I?" Andy and Prue nodded

"sorry."

* * *

Phoebe and Prue sat out side after a long lunch. Phoebe looked over at her big sister "Prue did you know about Paige and Leo?" she asked Prue nodded

"Piper called me, Phoebe don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions, there might be a harmless explanation" Prue looked over at her little sister. She had to hold her self back from laughing at her little sister's obliviousness Prue rolled her eyes.

"What was that for?" Phoebe asked seeing her sister's eye roll

"none of you bees wax" said Prue and got up and walked inside. _You really are so thick my darling sister_ she thought smiling and shaking her head. Andy came up to her.

"You're both mean Phoebe wouldn't tell her" Prue just looked at him.

"Hey you didn't grow up with her. Every secret she's been told, she's let slip. She'll hate us for a while but she'll get over it. I'm worried about Piper what if she doesn't go all that planning for nothing." Andy laughed and walked out to Phoebe.

"Hey you ok"

"Yeah do you think that Paige would be that mean to do something to Piper?" Andy shook his head and sat down next to her. Pulling her into a hug

"Paige worships the ground Piper walks on she always has Paigey wouldn't do anything to hurt Piper and I think you know that but your over active Imagination is getting a run for its money." Phoebe laughed and gave Andy a hug. It was true she did let her imagination run away from her from time to time.


	19. Will You

Thank you all for your reviews !!!!

* * *

Will you?

Piper got ready as if nothing was wrong. She dressed up and put on her best show face. No one tonight was going to know she was dying on the inside. Leo walked in to their bathroom where Piper was applying the last of her make up.

"Hey you look beautiful" he said coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Thanks" she said quietly. There was a knock at the front door.

" That'll be the Paige with the cab" said Leo as he headed out.

"I'll be there in a minute" said Piper, she looked up at the mirror

"well time to harden the heart again" she said then walked out.

What Piper didn't know was Paige had called Leo early that morning telling him what Prue had told her. Leo had laughed.

"Glad I went to you then" he had said Paige laughed

"you know she's never going to forgive us for this."

"She'll get over it"

"You've been hanging round Prue to long" Paige laughed.

* * *

They arrived at P3 a few minutes later Leo had covered Piper's eyes so she couldn't see that they were the only ones there. Paige had rushed off to see if every thing was in place, when it was she nodded to Leo and walked in.

" Leo what are you doing I wont be able to see down the stairs" said Piper getting just a little annoyed.

" you'll see"

When they were at the top of the stairs Leo removed his hands it took Piper a couple of minutes to let her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. When her eyes had adjusted she could see dozens of orchids sitting in pots all around the club. Her favorite song was playing through the speakers.

"Leo what is all this" she asked

" this Piper is to show you just how much you mean to me." Suddenly the music stopped and someone walked out on stage. A spot light shone on him for a minute so Piper could see who it was. But she had no idea; he did not say anything until he began to sing.

If time was a river

With nowhere to run

Where would you wanna be,

Finally

When the moment comes

And if forever

Is frozen in stone

What would you wanna say,

That couldn't wait

Would I be the last to know?

" Piper would you dance with me?" Leo asked holding out his hand for her to take. Piper nodded as she took Leo's hand he spun her around then rested his arms around her waist. Piper rested her head on his chest as they danced to the song.

Coz all I wanna do is lose myself

In the sweet touch of your skin

I know this might sound crazy

I'd be there for you when the sky

Was falling in.

And if this was the last day of my

Life

I wanna spend it looking in your

Eyes

Coz all I wanna do is hold you girl

In my arms at the end of the

World

" Leo why are we the only one's here?" Piper asked Leo looked down at Piper,

"because it's not a party Piper it's a date just for you and me. The only reason Paige is here is I need someone to make our drinks." Before she could say anything Leo kissed her and continued to kiss her as they swayed to the music.

And in the shadows

You come like the sun

Make every second count

I'd feel cheated now

If tomorrow never comes

Because when there's someone

You die for

That's when you know you're

Alive

And baby that's the way that you

Make me feel

When I'm lying by your side

Coz all I wanna do is lose myself

In the sweet touch of your skin

I know this might sound crazy

I'd be there for you when the sky

Was falling in

When the song ended Leo walked over to Paige and grabbed something from her. He walked back over to Piper as Paige made her way to the back office.

"I know what Phoebe told you, Prue called Paige and she told me. None of what Phoebe thought was true Pipe's it was all just a diversion to keep Phoebe away from the truth" said Leo Piper looked up at him with a confused look on her face

" truth what truth?" she asked.

" this" Leo got down on one knee

" Piper from the fist time I laid eyes on you I have been in love with you and over the years that love has grown from teenage love to full on unadulterated passion. I would do anything to see you smile because it's the high light of my day. You can make me smile just by looking at me. I love it when you pretend you're upset just to get a hug, the way you hit me and expect it to hurt, and the way you laugh when it does.

You fit right in place into my arms when I hug you it was like I was born to love, and so with the blessings of your grandmother and sisters, well the two who can keep a secret I ask you now, will you marry me?" Piper looked down at Leo who had opened the small blue box in his hand in it was a simple ring with two pink diamonds set into it.

Piper bit her lip, as if thinking, she saw worry creep over her boyfriends face.

"Of course I will" she said

"really?" Leo looked up at her

" really" he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. He kissed her and spun her around.

" I love you so much Leo" she said

" I love you too but I think you had better go and put you sister out of her misery I told her she couldn't be here for this part so she's waiting in your office." Piper rolled her eyes and hit Leo went off to find Paige.

* * *

"Paigey you in here?" Piper ask knocking on the door of her office the door flung open

"so what did you say?" Paige almost ran her sister over.

"What do you think?" Piper said holding up her hand Paige screamed and hugged her sister

"ok you go back to that man of yours and I'll get you two some drinks." Said Paige rushing out to the bar a smile plastered on her face. Piper made her way over to Leo.

" hey" she said as she sat down.

"How did you pull all of this off?" she asked once she was cuddled up to him.

"Paige, she came up with all of it I wanted to do something really special for you but I kind of spent all my money buying you the ring. You mean everything to her Piper I don't think you know how much she loves you. You know that Australian guys song you like" Piper nodded

" that was it, and it was David Campbell the guy who wrote it up there before. All Paige's doing, you may think Prue cares about you all a lot but that nothing to what Paige thinks of you. She looks up to you. Ok so maybe not physically but you know what I mean. She'd do anything for you" a smile crept upon Piper's face she watched Paige as she brought up two tall glasses of champagne she set them down on the small table in front of Piper and Leo and started to walk away.

" Paige come join us" said Piper patting the chair beside her.

"No thanks I'm just gonna drop this off and go have fun you two don't stay up to late"

* * *

Congrats to piperloveleoaways for guessing what was happening next !!!


	20. What I really think of you

What I really think of you

Two weeks had past and it was time for Phoebe to come home. Paige had gone to the airport pick Phoebe up while Grams, Leo and Piper set up the Manor for her return. They had finished and were sitting in the lounge room when the door bell rang. Piper jumped up to answer it.

"Dad" she said in surprise voice while hugging him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard there was something going on here" he said tapping his face with his hand. Piper rolled her eyes

"real subtle dad come in" Piper showed her father the ring on her finger. She looked up to see her mother standing behind Victor.

"What's she doing here?" said Piper all the happiness out of her voice Leo had walked out to see what was happening he wrapped his arms around Piper when he saw Patty

"I think it best you leave" he said looking directly at her.

Victor looked at his daughter and her fiancé "Piper honey she's your mother she wants to be here" said Victor. Piper glared at her at her mother

"So she wants to be here for this but not any of Paige's birthdays after she turned three, or when we all had the chicken pox, or when grams needed her cause grandpa died, or go to any of our graduations, Prue's 21st, mine or Paige's you gate crashed Phoebe's, Prue and Andy's wedding you were a no show although she did send an invite. So what makes you think I want you anywhere near my big day?

I only want family and friends there and as far as I'm concerned you left this family when you never came back from your weekend away…yeah I remember I might have been 7 but I still noticed" said Piper her mother just looked at her in shock.

Piper knowing that look from grams continued. "You think that's shocking how about this, you know when you gate crashed Phoebe's birthday and you were talking to grams." Patty nodded.

"Paige, Phoebe and I had no idea who you were, and would not have known if Prue hadn't of told us. That's right three of you four daughters didn't even know it was you…Paige still doesn't know who you are to her your just well nothing really she has no memories of you at all. Phoebe well she has very and I mean very vague memories, I well I have a few but the one that stands out doesn't even have you in it. Want to know what it is?" Piper asked looking her mother in the eye she didn't notice Paige pull up with both Phoebe and Prue.

The three of them walked up about to give her an ear full when Piper started again. "It's of Christmas that year three weeks after you left. Paige looking all around the house, for you she wouldn't open her presents till you got there. And when she realized you weren't coming she told grams to give away the presents she got from you, a three year old said this. A kid who when you were around was always around you never leaving your side. That's shocking" said Piper she just stared at her mother there was so much hate in her eyes.

"So tell me Mother how you justify your 18 year leave, that's almost 2 decades most of Paige's life. If you want a chance with any of us find a way to rewind time and come back from that weekend." Said Piper she slammed the door in Patty's face.

Once the door was closed she fell into Leo's embrace "That took more energy then I thought it would" she said a tear ran down her cheek.

"But you showed her you don't need her, that's something even Prue wouldn't have been able to do with out cracking up" said Leo wiping away the tear. He kissed her on the head and they walked back into the lounge room.

* * *

On the out side of the door Patty turned around to see her other three daughters. Phoebe had one arm around Paige and the other holding onto her bag. Paige had her arms cross and had her head resting on Phoebe's shoulder. But it was Prue who caught Patty's attention. She had her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face.

"Maybe now you'll get the idea We don't need you, you were never there don't even start trying now" Patty turned and walked away. She looked back to see the Prue and Phoebe walk inside but Paige was walking down to her.

Patty smiled and held open her arms "Don't I'm not as nice as you may think. I just want to know why you thought you could come today" said Paige folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted a second chance" Paige raised an eyebrow

"Second chance? You want a second chance" Paige laughed

"Are you serious who gave you the preposterous idea that you would even get a second chance?" asked Paige

"This" Patty handed Paige a crumpled envelope.

"this is Prue and Andy's wedding invitation" Patty nodded

"New flash their wedding was four years ago this invite isn't valid if you had used it then maybe but not now." Paige rolled her eyes

"but I-

"What thought you could crawl back into my good books in order to get back in the family, sorry Mummy dearest its Phoebe who's the push over not me…why am I even bothering to talk to you" Paige threw the invitation back into Patty's face and turned around she was half was up the drive way when she turned around.

"you might have given birth to me but you aren't my mother, mother's don't do that to their kids" Paige said and ran in side.


	21. Phoebe's Surprise

Phoebe's surprise

Phoebe watched as Paige past Leo and poked a face at him Phoebe shook her head in disappointment. Needless to say she didn't see or hear Piper laugh at her reaction. She Leo and Paige had planed to get Phoebe thinking nothing had changed.

"Paige could you help me with something in the kitchen?" Leo asked Paige nodded and they walked off, pretending to flirt with each other the looks on Phoebe and Victor's faces were priceless. Piper had to cover her mouth to stop her self from laughing with out thinking she covered it with her left hand. Till Prue noticed the ring on her finger and Piper laughing, she pointed at hers to let Piper know. Piper quickly changed hands to hide her ring and tried to stop laughing.

After ten minute in which Leo and Paige used to get their laughter under control they returned.

"What'd ya have to do?"

Piper asked trying to keep a straight face she knew what was coming "just a quickie" Leo replied Paige was biting down on her lip so hard she could taste blood.

* * *

She looked at Prue and saw that she was trying to keep her self from laughing. Every one in the room was holding back their laughter well all but Victor and Phoebe who thought they was being serious. The look on her sister's face was too much for Piper to handle and she started to laugh out loud.

"Piper this is Leo, and your little sister they- just- Piper" Phoebe stuttered causing Prue to burst out laughing.

"Phoebe my darling big sister you are many things clued in isn't one of them but gullible is. There's nothing going on between me and Leo never has been so next time you assume some something remember when you assume something you make an ass out of you and well not me in the case Piper but you get the picture. Next time ask before you assume anything it'll save you from any embarrassment" said Paige as she plopped down on the lounge next to her sister.

"Oh along with gullible I would say habit for lying, can't keep a secret to save her life that's about it" said Prue Phoebe jabbed her sister in the rib.

She then looked over at Piper she was playing with Leo's face squishing it between her hands and then kissing his squished lips. She noticed a ring on Piper's left hand _ok I'm seeing things _she thought she blinked a couple of time and looked again.

_nope still there_. Paige saw Phoebe realize the obvious difference in their sister, and smiled _I wonder how long it'll take for her to click _she thought.

She smiled as she saw Leo pull Piper into an awe inspiring kiss. Prue cleared her throat and the couple stopped kissing, Piper turned to her sister and mock glared at her .

"Just because you husband isn't here Prue does not mean I can't kiss my fiancé" said Piper looking at Phoebe to see if she took the bait. She had, Phoebe turned to Paige.

"Did she just- your all evil you could have at least let me be in on the surprise." Said Phoebe

Grams laughed "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, although I'll give you Paige's sweet sixteen" Paige laughed

"guess again grams" there was a joint sigh

" Phoebe" said Prue rolling her eye.


	22. Dam sisters

Gotta love Piper and Leo sorry its taken a while but I'm really busy at the moment

* * *

Dam sisters

Piper sat in the lounge room watching Leo figure out his next move they were playing chess.

"Leo honey today please" she teased, he looked up and poked his tongue at her.

"I can do that too" she replied doing the same to him. He laughed and moved his chess piece.

"checkmate told you I could win in just a few moves" he said moving over to sit next to her

"They were all illegal moves honey it doesn't count." She said kissing his nose.

He got up "come with me" he said holding out his hand. Piper took it.

"Where are we going?" she asked he turned around and smiled then continued to walk upstairs. When he got to the bathroom door he stopped, and turned around.

He pulled Piper closer to him and began to nuzzle at her neck.

"Come in with me" he whispered in to her ear while he was nibbling it.

Piper smiled and lifted his shirt over his head, she kissed his chest making her way up to his lips as her hands fiddled with his belt buckle. Undoing it she pulled the belt out her hands played with the top of his jocks as she kissed his neck.

His hands explored underneath her top slowly pulling it up over her head. He moaned as she rubbed her hand along side of his groin. He undid the button of her skirt and slid it off her hips.

They were lost in each other enjoying the foreplay till there was a knock at the front door.

"Ignore it" Leo whispered into her ear his fingers playing with her underwear. She did but who ever it was kept knocking. Piper's head rested on his chest.

"Wait here" she said she kissed him and then walked down stairs. She opened the door part way to see her sisters standing there.

"You know you three have the worst timing" she said stepping out from behind the door to give her sisters a hint.

"oh sorry um we'll just go" said Prue when she saw her little sister only in her underwear. Paige was blushing and trying not to laugh while the ever clueless Phoebe just stood there.

"Uh Piper it's called clothes" she said Paige laughed

"uh Pheebs its called foreplay" said Piper

"EW" said Paige as Prue laughed a look of horror came across Phoebe's face.

"EW…sorry er sorry we'll just go" Piper nodded and closed the door she walked back up to where Leo was and smiled

"who was it" he asked Piper didn't say anything she just pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him.

"Pipe's the moment's gone who was it?" Leo asked Piper frowned

"dam sisters"


	23. Embarrassing lunch

Seeing the other chapter is so short I thought I would give you two chapters. Ok I know Henry's not a lawyer but Paige didn't grow up with then either thats why they call it AU!!!

* * *

Embarrassing lunch

The following day the sisters went out to lunch with Victor. It was an annual event for them. They all went even Paige although not related to Victor she was still part of the family. Piper kept glaring at her sisters the whole way there.

"How many times do we have to say we're sorry" said Paige who was sitting next to Piper in the taxi. Piper didn't say a word she just looked out the window.

"Piper you didn't have to answer the door" said Phoebe Prue rolled her eyes.

"The way you knock Phoebe no can ignore. Believe me I know" Phoebe hit Prue in the arm.

They arrived at the restaurant half an hour later as they were getting out Paige ran into someone, they both fell back Piper catching Paige before she fell into the gutter.

" I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going" said Paige the young man stood up.

" no it was my fault" he said looking up at Paige he wiped his hand on his trousers

"Henry, Henry Mitchell" he said extending his hand Paige said nothing she was gob smacked

"she's Paige, Paige Halliwell" said Piper from behind.

"Paige hand extend it" Piper whispered into her sister's ear. Paige did what she was told

"How about a drink tomorrow Paige here's my card and my home numbers on the back" he said handing Piper the card she looked at it _a lawyer hmm nice_.

* * *

She waved as he hopped into their taxi. "Ah Paigey got a lunch date" Piper teased Paige just blushed. Prue Phoebe and Victor were standing at the door waiting when they caught up.

"What was that about?" Prue asked Paige was too shocked to tell her and Piper had gone back to glaring at her sisters. This carried on through out lunch Piper occasionally stopping her silence to tease Paige till; Victor had, had enough.

"Ok what's going on between the four of you?" he asked Prue looked over at Piper trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"You don't want to know dad" said Piper Victor raised an eyebrow

"Trust me dad you don't want to know" said Prue Phoebe and Paige nodded along with what Prue was saying.

"Tell me Piper" he said Piper shook her head.

"Piper Anne tell you father now" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't blame me if you can't look at me ever again… my sisters hear happed to come over last night I answered the door in my underwear because they had interrupt while Leo and I were…well undressing each other" said Piper.

There was a blank look on her fathers face, she looked over at her sister who were all blushing and looking in different directions.

"And we wonder were Phoebe gets her cluelessness from" said Piper

"Ok dad Prue, Phoebe and Paige came over to my house last night and interrupted Leo and I while were up stairs undressing and groping each other" Piper said she even laughed at the last part. The look on her father face changed from being blank to shear embarrassment. Piper and her sisters burst out laughing.

"Well you did ask dad" said Phoebe

"I- thought- well it was something more innocent then that" said Victor Prue gave her father a skeptical look.

"Dad she's a grown women, who lives with her fiancé, I'd be a bit worried if they didn't have a sex life" said Prue Phoebe and Paige laughed at the look on Victor's face. Piper glared at her sister.

_Gee Prue you didn't have to say that…well if that's the way you want to play it_ she thought.

"Well don't worry dad you can take comfort in knowing Prue was first by a long shot, in the back of the limo after formal with Andy. Leo and I on the other seat if I remember rightly, broke a few guards as well didn't you?" Piper asked innocently.

Victor jumped up "Ok I get it I shouldn't have asked can we just go now we are attracting to much attention." He walked away quickly to pay for their lunch.

The sisters walked out side Prue and Piper glaring at each other "You had to bring that up now he's not going to be able to look at me either." Said Prue hailing a cab.

"Well you leave my sex life out of your conversations with our father and I wont tell grams what really happened in the back of that limo…I wasn't as fast asleep as people thought, I did see a few things, things you forget conveniently to tell grams something that included his gentiles and-

"don't you dare finish that sentence" yelled Prue as the sisters hopped into the taxi.

They waited for Victor but he didn't come out "Probably to embarrassed," said Paige closing the door.


	24. love

Ok when this chapter was written it had a lot more to it but to keep the T rating I had to dull it down. so if it doesn't make sense use your imagination. I feel like being nice so I'm going to upload two chapters.

* * *

Love

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and kissed her neck as they moved with the music. They were spending a night at home; he pulled down the collar of her shirt so he could have access to her collar bone. Piper smiled, life was great here she was being seduced by the man she loved and no one here to interrupt them.

Piper nibbled on Leo's ear "come with me" she said in a sexy voice.

Leo straightened up "why Miss Halliwell are you trying to get me up stairs?" he asked Piper nodded and grabbed his hand. As they reach the bath room Leo stopped he pulled Piper closer to him and started to hungrily kiss her neck.

Piper moved her hands up his back when he licked her ear she shuddered and dug her nail into his back. She removed his shirt revealing his chest. Leo sick of trying to get to collar bone through her shirt pulled it off in one swift movement. His hands caressed her skin as they made their way down to her shorts. He slipped his thumbs in on either side and slowing pulled them off. He pushed Piper against the door and slowly kissed her silky skin. Piper moaned as Leo's lips made their way across her skin. Her hand slid down his body and found his track pants with one tug they were down around his ankles Piper played with the elastic of his jocks teasing him, would she or wouldn't she. Leo Pick her up and carried her into the bathroom he turned on the shower.

* * *

After a while Piper turned off the water and walk out of the shower "hey I haven't finished having my way with you yet" said Leo walking out after her. "Leo honey it's called a bed room" 

Leo walked into their bedroom to find Piper laying on their bed. "Why you naughty girl" said Leo as he climbed on to the bed. Piper pulled him down and nuzzled at his neck. When he was least expecting it she rolled them so she was on top.

Suddenly the phone next to her rang she rolled her eyes and picked it up. "hello" said trying to keep her voice as natural as possible

" Pipe's is it ok if we come over" Prue asked, Piper groaned both out of anger at her sisters habit of bad timing and out of ecstasy she rolled her eyes.

"not now actually not ever go away" she slammed the phone down.


	25. don't leave us

second chapter

* * *

Don't leave us

A month had past and the sisters had drifted apart. One thing Penny thought would never happen, Prue had gone back east after that phone call in the night to Piper with out saying goodbye. Phoebe and Paige although they lived in the same house hadn't really spent time together since Paige had started seeing Henry and spending most of her time with him. Phoebe seemed to be the only Halliwell who was ever at the Manor with grams. They were sitting down to lunch on a Tuesday afternoon.

" Phoebe do you get bored babysitting me?" grams asked she had been to the doctors recently and told to cut out all sugary products, Phoebe had to watch her like a hawk as it was a well known fact that Penny Halliwell like her sweets.

"No I like hanging out with you grams" said Phoebe as she ate her sandwich.

"You could call Piper see if she and Leo want to come over" Phoebe smiled faintly

"I don't think Piper's talking to any of us at the moment she seemed pretty mad about that phone call, I know what your going to say call her and sort it out. Don't you think I've tried Grams? Every time I call her she hangs up on me. And I wasn't the one who called it was Prue."

* * *

Later when they were sitting in the lounge room Phoebe's mobile rang. She picked it up to see it was Paige.

"Hey Paige what's up. Ok sure I'll be there in an hour I have to hide the sugary products from Grams. Yeah I know ok I'll be there soon." She hung up and grabbed her keys.

"Grams Paige has a flat tire and she hasn't got a spare I'll be back in about an hour stay away from sugar ok" Phoebe walked out and hopped into her car.

* * *

Paige sat on the side of the road lent up against a tree when she saw Phoebe's car coming towards her. She stood up as Phoebe parked her car behind Paige's .

"Hey need help" she said getting out.

"Hey Pheebs Thanks I don't know what happened to my spare." Said Paige, they changed the tier and were about to go their separate ways when Paige's hone rang.

"its Piper" she said with surprise

"What's she calling for I thought she was mad at us" said Phoebe Paige shrugged.

"Hey Piper what's up?" Paige asked Piper was silent for a minute Paige could hear noises but couldn't pick them. Next she knew she heard something fall, and some one screaming no, no, no.

"Piper, Piper what's going on" yelled Paige Phoebe looked at her little sister who shrugged

"Piper" Paige yelled into the phone.

Suddenly she could hear Leo "Pipe's it'll be ok we'll all get through this"

"Leo!" Paige yelled into the phone he must have heard her because next thing she knew she could hear him.

"Paige is that you?" he asked

"yeah it's me Leo what's going on?" she asked getting scared.

"Just get to the memorial hospital" he said and hung up.

Phoebe looked at her sister "we gotta get to the hospital that's all I know lets go in one car, whose is faster?" it took Phoebe a minute to process the information.

"mine" she said Paige locked her car and rushed back to Phoebe's car. They rushed to the hospital, barely parking the car they rushed in looking around for Leo.

Both of them were spinning around looking, searching, wondering.

" Phoebe, Paige" the sisters turned around to see Leo standing at the emergency room door they ran over to him.

" Leo what's going on?" they asked they had identical looks on their faces fear. Leo motioned for them to follow him they walked through the doors.

" Paige" a voice came from behind them Paige turned around to find Henry he hurried up to her she had called him from the car. The four young adults walked into a room where Piper was sitting she looked up and her face told her sisters all.

"no, no, no she's not gone she can't be I left her an hour ago she was fine we'd just had lunch, she can't be it's a mistake, no" Phoebe screamed. Paige had turned to Henry and was crying into his shoulder. Leo sat down next to Piper and pulled her into a hug. Phoebe just stood there in the middle of the room grounded she couldn't move.

"Some one has call Prue" she said quietly. Piper looked up at her little sister she was standing there all alone. Paige had Henry, she had Leo, but Phoebe, didn't have anyone it was always Grams she had gone to when she just wanted to cry. Piper got up and walked over to Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her. Tears threatened to fall down but Phoebe wouldn't let them. It wasn't till she felt Paige's arms wrap around her and Piper that she started to cry. There they stood for what felt like hours just hugging. Till a doctor came in.

" I'm sorry miss Halliwell but we have to move her now" he said Piper nodded and moved her sisters out of the way she kept her arms wrapped round them, as they watched their grandmothers body be taken away.


	26. Goodbye Grams

Goodbye Grams

Tears ran down Piper's face as she looked out to the congregation of people who had gathered to farewell her grandmother.

"Penny Halliwell or as she was known to my sisters and I Grams always told me to look on the brighter side of life to find something good in everything. But in this I can't find anything she was the kindest sweetest person ever she looked after all four of us from when I was seven. Words that come to mind when I think of her are, stubborn, overprotective and most of all loving. She taught me many things in life but the one I'll always remember is, if someone deserves a second chance then give it to them, but if they mess that one up but its see you later. A lesson she taught me when my mother left us. If she were here now she'd probably tell me to wipe my tears away and look at the brighter side, but there isn't any not when you lose someone you care for someone you love there is no brighter side. So grams I love you and I'll always carry you in my heart." Tears rolled down her face as she walked back to Leo. He embraced her with a hug.

Soon the funeral was over and all the guests had moved out of the church and to their cars to go home. The sisters, their father's and their counterparts moved out side. To where grams would be buried, Prue's eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses, but it was obvious she was crying Andy wrapped his arms around her, as they waited for her family to join them. Piper had hold of Leo's hand she would not let it go, Paige stood out side the church with Henry her arms folded and eyes closed, her face was wet from tears.

"I can't go over there " she said quietly

" cause that'll mean she really is gone. I don't know if I could live with that" she opened her eyes to look up at Henry.

"I'll be with you every step of the way" he said pulling her into a hug.

Phoebe had not left her fathers side, she was like a little kid following him every where.

The four sisters watched as their grandmothers casket was lowered into the ground Paige couldn't watch and was crying into Henry's shoulder, Prue's face showed no emotion, but the tears coming from under her glass said every thing she was hurting so badly on the inside.

Piper's head was resting on Leo's chest her arms wrapped tightly around him never letting him go. Phoebe had done the same thing to her father.

* * *

From far off where her daughters could not see her Patty stood by a tree. A single rose in her hand. She kissed her fingers and sent it toward them; she knew after their last encounter she would not be a welcomed member. So she waited till they left. When they had she walked down and sat next to her mother.

"I really didn't mean to leave them for you to raise. But in my heart I knew you could do such a better job then I. I love you mum rest in peace. She kissed the rose and laid it on her mother's head stone.


	27. The Little Sisters

The Little Sisters

After the death of their beloved grandmother the sisters went their own ways. Paige moved in with Henry. Phoebe moved to New York, Prue and Andy stayed on the east coast and Piper and Leo moved to LA.

The Halliwell's went back to their lives as best they could. It wasn't till Paige and Henry had moved into the Halliwell Manor two years after grams had died that would see Phoebe return home.

* * *

Paige had been sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out what to have for lunch when the front door opened. 

"hello who's here?" someone asked _that sounds like Pheebs _thought Paige she got up and walked into the foyer to see a women and man holding hands looking at the recent photo's of her self and Henry sitting on the side table that had been there for years before any of the Halliwell sisters were born.

"Can I help you?" asked Paige she was weary of who had come in to her childhood home none of her sisters lived in San Francisco.

Phoebe turned around " Paige?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Who want's to know?"Phoebe grinned that was her sisters trade mark she'd been saying it since she was 5.

"oh my gosh Paige it is you, oh its been far to long, ok two years but that's still far to long" said Phoebe she rushed over and hugged her baby sister.

"So where's Henry?" she asked looking round she couldn't see him down stairs unless he was up stairs.

"Henry's at work. And you would be?" Paige asked pulling away from her sister

"der Phoebe" Paige's face lit up and she grinned then pulled her sister into the sun room and sitting down.

"ok you'll never guess who bought the Camden's house"

"Who?" Phoebe asked

"Prue and Andy although they are on holidays at the moment. They won't be back for a couple of month's trip around Australia… oh and you'll never guess where Piper and Leo moved to six months after you left" Paige waited for her sister to guess but Phoebe didn't.

"LA can you believe it Piper in LA it's nuts, I was left here all alone with crazy women, oh new name for our mother she's officially nuts your dad came up with name a few months ago oh he's going be so happy to see you he went to New York to find you but he couldn't so he came back." Paige continued to fill Phoebe in on what had happened in San Francisco since she left.

When she finished Paige looked over the man Phoebe had walked in with.

"So who's this Pheebs?" she asked

"My fiancé Coop" Phoebe replied showing her sister her engagement ring

"Oh...My...Gosh you mean he didn't run away screaming when you told him you had three sisters" Paige teased, a few years ago Phoebe had; had a boyfriend who when he found out she had three sisters and they lived with their grandmother he'd run off never to be seen again.

"No when will you get over that"

"When Miles comes back" Paige laughed as her sister hit her.

"Missy Paige are you forgetting something?" Paige looked at her sister questioningly, Phoebe rolled her eyes and picked up her sisters hand.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Uh now" the sisters laughed and spent the day laughing and catching up. It was to Henry's great surprise to come home to find his future sister in law and her fiancé chatting idly with Paige.


	28. Three Together Again

Ok I know some of the things in here can not be done but seriously people its a story. not only that its a story based on a show about sisters who happen to be witches so if your gonna get picky dont bother leaving a review.

* * *

Three together again 

Phoebe and Paige waited in the drive way of Prue and Andy's place, next door to their family home. Today was the day when they were to arrive back from their trip abroad. It had been four months since Phoebe had turned up with Coop. Henry and Paige had gotten married, they'd sent Piper and Leo an invite but it had been sent back to them with a letter apologizing saying that no one by those names lived at the address they had sent it to. Paige had been hurt that her sister had not told them they were moving and sent them the forwarding address or even called to tell them.Prue and Andy being in Australia could not come but had sent them a video message.

* * *

"Prue's going to flip when she sees you" said Paige as she noticed a taxi coming down the street.

"I know that's kind of the whole idea" replied Phoebe as the taxi pulled up.

Prue hopped out "Paigey" she screamed and ran to greet her baby sister Paige ran down to meet her they caught each other in a big hug.

"So show me the ring" said Prue Paige offered her hand to her sister.

"Very nice. Who's your friend?" She asked pointing at Phoebe

. Paige laughed "that's no friend Prue that's Phoebe our sister" a shocked look came over Prue's face.

"Yep" said Paige she knew what her sister was going to ask.

" Little miss Phoebe get your but down here" said Prue a grin came upon Phoebe's face as she ran down to her sister. She too was caught in a big hug.

"Oh Phoebe it's been to long I missed you so much" said Prue hugging her little sister.

* * *

Once they were inside Prue and Andy's house the sisters sat down and talked laughed and teased for hours. They were sitting down watching a video DVD of Prue snorkeling on The Great Barrier Reef when Andy walked in.

"Have you told them yet?" he asked kissing her on the head.

"Oh no I forgot" Prue covered her mouth with her hand.

Andy looked at his wife "you forgot how did you forget?" he asked.

"well it was Paige's fault it was on my mind till she sprung Phoebe on me" said Prue

"hey it was Phoebe who turned up in my foyer four months ago" Paige said Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Ok to make every one happy it's my fault now what's this thing you were ment to tell us, before I made you forget." Said Phoebe, Andy squeezed Prue's knee.

"Well, I'm pregnant" said Prue she looked at her sisters their faces were blank for a minute. Then like it suddenly hit them they jumped up and hugged her.

"Prue that's great when did you find out?" Paige asked "about two months ago" Paige and Phoebe were over the moon that they were going to be aunts.


	29. Piper Louise Trudeau

I've uploaded this three times and removed it thinking I had added der stupid I know well here we are !!!

* * *

Piper Louise Trudeau

Prue woke up suddenly, "Andy I think its time" she said. Andy jumped out off bed fully dressed.

"ok I'm ready for this ok" he rushed down stairs and out the door Prue couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly Andy was in the door way again "might help if I take you with me" he said sheepishly. Prue rolled her eyes they walked down stairs and into their car. Half an hour later they were at the hospital.

* * *

"Push come on Mrs. Trudeau you can do it" said the nurse to the side of her Prue screamed again. She was holding onto Andy's hand so tightly his fingers had gone blue.

"I can see the head one more push and you'll have your child. Big push" and again Prue screamed, and suddenly there was the shrill of a babies cry

. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau you have a beautiful baby girl" said the doctor she cut the umbilical cord and handed her to one of the midwives who wrapped her up in a pink blanket,

"Here you go mum" said the midwife as she laid the baby girl in Prue's arms. Prue looked down at the bundle in her arms she then looked up at Andy.

"Look what we did" she said

"She's beautiful just like her mum. I had better go call her aunts they'll want to meet their niece." Said Andy he kissed their baby on the head then gave Prue a kiss

"I'm so proud of you" he said.

Phoebe rushed up to the reception desk, "could you tell me what room Prudence Trudeau is in?" she asked with Paige coming up behind her.

"Family or friend?" the women asked.

"Family" said Phoebe

"room 221". Phoebe and Paige took off. They had a big teddy bear for their new baby niece.

"Hello we're here" said Phoebe Poking her head into the door.

"hey Pheebs come in." said Prue she was sitting up in bed. Phoebe and Paige walked in with the teddy.

"Wow that's a big bear" said Andy walking in behind then.

"It's for our niece" said Paige Prue laughed.

"You guys it's a hundred times bigger then she is" laughed Prue

"So she'll grow into it one day" said Paige.

Phoebe was looking around the room "looking for this little one?" asked Andy holding his daughter.

"Aw she so cute can I have a hold" said Phoebe

"Yeah here you go" Andy passed his daughter to her aunt.

"She's so cute and she has your nose Prue" said Paige

Andy laughed "I said the same thing" Phoebe danced around with her niece

"Do you have a name for her yet?" she asked. Prue looked up at Andy who nodded

"Yeah her name is Piper Louise Trudeau" said Prue.


	30. New Neighbours

I was feeling rather nice and seeing I got five reviews I thought I would give you the next chapter this chapter takes place four years after the last.

* * *

The new neighbors

Four year old Piper ran around the front yard after her father "I'll get you daddy" she yelled.

Laughter came from the steps adjacent to the grassy area Prue watched her eldest run after her father a small water gun in her hand. Beside her was her two year old daughter who was laughing along with her mother.

"Penny your daddies so silly" said Prue bending down to kiss her daughter on the head. Making sure that her third child didn't get squished, little Petal Trudeau was only three months old. There was a scream from behind Prue she turned round to see Phoebe all drenched in water.

"Nice look Pheebs" she laughed

"Now why didn't you get mummy?" Phoebe asked her niece whom she had caught and was now tickling.

"Daddy said not to get her while she was feeding Petal" said the four year old matter of factly. Phoebe let her niece go and sat under the umbrella with her sister and other two nieces she pulled Penny into her lap.

"So any idea on who's moving in next door to Paige and I?" she asked they were sitting on the steps of the Halliwell Manor.

"No idea but I'm guessing they have three kids… they pulled out three kids bikes before." Said Prue

"I came out to tell you lunch is ready" said Phoebe, she got up and help Prue pack up and they walked inside. None of them saw the black SUV drive past and into the driveway of the house next door.

* * *

"Prue give it back I had it first" yelled a little boy hopping out of the car. 

"Its mine mummy gave it to me for my birthday" said a little girl hopping out after him.

"She did not" yelled another little boy getting out of the car and also grabbing the book.

"Did so to " the girl yelled back pulling it out of her brothers hands.

"Did Not"

"Did"

"Mummy never gave you one she only gave me and Wyatt one so there Poo"

"Hey, hey, hey no fighting please Wyatt your book is still in the car Chris no name calling and Prue sweetie could you get your sister out please. While I take your other sister in side " Said their mother,

"Ok come here Charlie" she undid the little girl's seat belt and helped her out of her safety seat. Once out of the car she took off toward the neighbors.

"I'll get her" yelled a man from behind Prue.

"Ok daddy" she said and skipped off inside.

"Gottcha" he scooped Charlotte up then walked back over to the car,

"Leo honey is Holly's baby bag in the car" Leo smiled

"Yeah Pipe's its here along with everything else." He said he tickled Charlies tummy as he walked over to the car grabbing out Holly's Diper bag.

"Come on miss adventure lets get you inside" his daughter laughed as he swung her up to sit on his shoulders.

* * *

Ok kids in this chapter full names and ages

Prue's

Piper Lousie Trudeau -4  
Penny Lee Trudeau -2  
Petal Lane Trudeau- 2 months

Piper's

Prudence 'Prue' Paige Halliwell -6  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- 5  
Chris James Halliwell -5  
Charlotte 'Charlie' Marie Halliwell -2  
Holly Jane Halliwell - 6 months


	31. Hey isn't That?

Shout outs

03colledge first off Dont be so evil (Kate's dirty little secret) only I can be evil LOL

To every one who commented on Phoebe being not have some one named after her, I tired I really did well with Piper and Prue's kids but remeber that she still has one sister left!

To Kitcatofthenight who says I don't alreay???

missypaige06 I love Paige and have a couple of chapters where it is mainly her and Henry but thats not for a while yet.

* * *

Hey isn't that….?

Prue looked out the window there was a man standing in the drive way next door "Phoebe, Paige doesn't that look like Leo" she asked them her sisters walked over to the window.

"yeah a bit" said Paige Phoebe nodded in agreement with her sister. They went back to the kitchen and sat down. Although Prue and Andy lived next door, on the weekend the sisters spent their days hanging out in Halliwell Manor.

After lunch they all moved into the sun room Piper sat on her Aunt's bean bag reading to her three year old cousins Kyle and Kaylee. While her little sisters and cousin went down for their naps, an hour later when Piper and the twins were asleep on the bean bag. There was a knock at the front door. Paige went to answer it while Prue nursed Petal; she answered the door to find a little girl standing there.

"Hi can I help you?" Paige asked

"hi my names Prue I live next door my mum was wondering if you had a screw driver she and my dad are trying to put my sister's cot together. Ours are still packed away" Paige looked down at this little girl.

She looked a lot like Piper her sister not her niece. "Sure come in I'll just get it for you." Said Paige she lead the little girl into the sun room.

"Guys this is Prue she's moved in next door with her parents, I'll just go get that screw driver" Phoebe got up

"Hey I'm Phoebe, and this is Prue" she pointed over to Prue who waved.

"Hey that's my name too" said little Prue. Paige walked back in with the screw driver in her hand.

"Here you go I hope it's the right one. If not just come over and one of us will changed it for you" said Paige

"thank you" said Prue she ran out of the house.

"Ok was it me or did she look like Piper?" asked Phoebe

"I noticed that too but it could just be a coincidence"

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Prue was walking over to her sister's place to return the cake dish she had borrowed. As she made her way over to the Halliwell Manor the new family next door came out. First the little girl they had met the week before, but she ran back inside when some one called her. Prue had gone inside her sister's place before the family had come out.

* * *

Piper walked out and looked up the street this was her street the place she had grown up, meet Leo, lost him and found him again. But this wasn't the house she was going to raise her kids they were house sitting till their house was built it was almost finished they only had the plumbing to finish.

She made her way over to her car a shiny black SUV big enough for her family. They were going on a picnic to Golden Gate Park something Piper had wanted her kids to experience for a long time. In her arms was her youngest daughter Holly who was only 6 months old.

Piper placed her daughter in the baby capsule and kissed her on the head "there you go my little darling" when she stood up the rest of her family were coming out.

"Mummy Chris ded you were dowing to weave me dere" said two year old Charlotte tears rolling down her face Piper picked her up and wiped away the tears from her coffee brown eyes.

"I wouldn't leave you there honey if anything I would leave your brother there" Charlotte giggled and wrapped her arms around Pipers neck her light brown curls fell over Pipers shoulders.

"Tanks mummy". Charlotte climbed into her car seat next to her baby sister. In the very back of the car sat her twin boys Wyatt and Chris the five year olds loved tricking their parents and teasing their sisters. Wyatt looked like his father the same dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Chris on the other hand had his mothers coffee brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Piper's eldest was her six year old daughter Prue. Prue had her father's blue eyes and her mothers coffee brown hair which ran down her back in soft ringlets.

"Mum Wyatt and Chris wont stop kicking my chair" she said glaring at her brothers.

"Stop being such a tattle tale, Poo" said Chris Prue's face crinkled as the frown on her face deepened.

"Don't call me Poo" she yelled turning around and hitting her little brother.

"Mum Poo hit me" Prue turned round and hit Chris again.

"She hit me again" said Chris in a shrill voice.

"Don't be such a tattle tale Christina" Prue said a smirk came across her face as her brother didn't reply. _Got ya_ she thought, Piper looked over at Leo and rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every time they hopped into the car. The twins like to stir their sister, but Prue had her own ways of dealing with them. That's why Piper and Leo never responded.

"Ok well lets get going" said Leo the family pulled out of the drive way and started to drive down the street. Piper looked out the window the door opened at the Halliwell Manor a women stepped out she hugged another women and walked down the stairs.

"Wait stop" she told Leo he slowed the car down.

"Is that Prue?" she asked looking over at Leo.

"I'm back here mummy"

"not you honey my sister Prue"

"oh ok then"

"Looks like it." Leo replied they watched as she walked up the drive way of the house next door, the door flung open and a little girl ran down the steps. The women who looked like Prue picked her up and spun her around.

"Can we go yet?" Prue asked from the back seat. Leo nodded and drove off.


	32. It Is

Ok so seeing you all review so well on my last couple of chapter I though I would be nice and upload two for you to read that and these two kind of got together. If you want any information on Dyslexia Google it. I decided to add it in as I myself have it though you'd never pick it.

* * *

…it is!

Monday morning came and it was the start of the school year. Piper was taking Prue, Wyatt and Chris off to school. They all piled into the car and drove down to the private school. When there Piper hopped out and walked into the office with them.

"Hi my kids are starting here today I was just wondering what classes they were in" she said to the receptionist.

"Could I have their names please?" the women asked.

"Prudence Paige Halliwell, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and Christopher James Halliwell" said Piper the women looked up what classes they were in.

"Prudence is in 1A and the boys are in the Prep class both classrooms are in the first building straight out that door and to the left." Piper thanked her and walked out with her kids. She found Prue's classroom first.

They walked in and found the teacher standing there talking to another parent. Piper bent down to her daughter. "Ok sweet pea mummy will talk to your teacher then she'll have to go ok, I have to find the boy's classroom. I'll be out side this afternoon." She gave Prue a hug and kissed her. As she stood up Prue's teacher came over.

"Hi I'm Miss Harper" she said

"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and this is my daughter Prue and my son's Wyatt and Chris, they're in Prep." Miss Harper bent down.

"Hi Prue we're going to have lots of fun this year. Do you want to go choose a desk, and put your bag outside on the racks?" Prue nodded she gave Piper a hug and ran off. "Ok well I'll be back this after noon to pick her up."

Piper walked out the class room and to the left on the door at the end of the hall there was a sign. 'Welcome to our classroom' it said underneath it had Prep on bright yellow card board. Piper opened the door and led the boy's in. She looked around there were kids all around painting, drawing and looking in books.

The teacher walked over to them "Welcome who do we have here?" he asked bending down to Wyatt and Chris's height

. "My names Wyatt and this is my brother Chris" said Wyatt he bumped Chris on the hip.

"Nice to meet both of you I'm Mr. Olmen and I'll be one of your teachers this year, go have a look around while I talk to your mum ok" he stood up and extended his hand to Piper.

"Jake Olmen, I'm the sports teacher to the Prep students."

Piper smiled and shook his hand "Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, nice to meet you Jake. I've got a couple of questions if you don't mind. Mainly for Chris he has a learning disability, Dyslexia it takes him longer to learn things then say it would Wyatt" said Piper Jake nodded his head.

"Dyslexia a form of autism, is he a high functioning child or moderate?" Jake asked Piper was surprised most of the time she had to explain what it was. Jake seeing her surprise laughed.

"You were expecting me to ask what it is weren't you" Piper nodded.

"I know what it is as I have it my self. I always wanted to be a teacher but my understanding of things were a bit skewed so I played to my strengths anything to do with sport. And here I am but don't worry Mrs. Mitchell is great with kids she had two of her own, twins as well" he said, Piper nodded.

"Chris is a high functioning child his strengths are more creative then theorized, I would love to stay and meet the other teachers but I have to go, my husband needs the car and I have two other little ones at home, it was nice to meet you" Piper shook Jake's hand and looked around the class room, Wyatt was looking through a book and Chris was drawing. She walked over first to Chris and kissed him on the head.

"I'll see you this after noon ok buddy" she gave him a hug and walked over to Wyatt

"Ok Mr. be good today and no tricks ok I'll pick you, Chris and Prue up this afternoon you be good ok" she said to him then kissed him on the head too.

She walked out of the classroom just as Paige was entering neither noticed the other. "Jake hey sorry I'm late day care center wasn't open I had to get my sister to watch the twins. Any thing I should know?" she asked

" yeah one little boy has a learning disability and one little girl is deaf in one ear, but apart from that looks like its going to be a great year." said Jake there was a knock at the door Jake and Paige turned around there stood Miss Harper the grade one teacher with Prue.

"Hello Miss Harper what can we do for you?" asked Paige.

"Prue here found her little brothers lunches in her bag we were wondering if we could give them to you" Said Miss Harper. Paige nodded and took the lunches; on the bags written in neat hand writing were Wyatt and Chris.

"I know that hand writing" said Paige Jake looked at her with a questioning look

"looks like my sisters, the one I was telling you about the other day" Jake nodded. Miss Harper and Prue walked back to their class room Jake got the kids on the matt while Paige put the lunches in the fridge.

* * *

Piper had arrived home and swapped with Leo the kids for the car. Already buckled into the stroller Piper took Charlotte and Holly for a walk around the block. When she returned it was ten am. Time for the girls to go down for a nap as she came down stairs the door bell went. Piper listened out to see if it had woken her kids it hadn't. She walked over and answered it. 

"Hello can I help…Phoebe?" Piper asked realizing it was her sister

"Piper" Phoebe cried

"Shhh…" Piper listened out there was a cry from upstairs

"Phoebe" she complained

"Sorry I'll come back later" she walked out and closed the door behind. Doing a little dance when she was out side so it was Leo Prue had seen, and Phoebe had been the first to see Piper, she walked back across to the Manor and found Prue inside.

"Phoebe you left three kids under five here alone" said Prue there was an angry look on her face.

"No I didn't Coop went upstairs to get Mel, and you'll never guess who I just saw." Said Phoebe Prue rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ok who did you see?" Prue asked Phoebe motioned for Prue to sit down; when they were seated Phoebe took a deep breath.

"Ok I went next door to ask if they had any eggs, they opened the door…it…was…" Phoebe left her sister hanging as Coop came down with Melinda

"some one needs a feed" he said he handed Melinda to Phoebe, after fixing up her daughter she grinned at her older sister who was sitting on the edge of her chair

"I'd move back if I were you, you'll fall off" Phoebe said

"no I wont tell me" said Prue

"ok but if you fall I did warn you it….was…." Phoebe waited leaving her sister in suspense she laughed at the expectant look on Prue's face

"Piper" said Phoebe as she had expected Prue fell of her seat.

She jumped up "we have to go see her" she said but Phoebe shook her head

"no I kinda woke up her child who was asleep, so I'm gonna go back later" Prue sat back down when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up to answer it.

* * *

Full list of Kids

Prue

Piper Lousie Trudeau 4  
Penny Lee Trudeau 2  
Petal Lane Trudeau 2 months

Piper  
Prue Paige Halliwell 6  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell 5  
Chris James Halliwell 5  
Charlie Marie Haillwell 2  
Holly Jane Halliwell 6 months

Phoebe

Melinda Rose Halliwell 2 months

Paige

Kyle Samuel Mitchell 3  
Kaylee Phoebe Mitchell 3


	33. How Many?

How many?

Prue opened the door to find her little sister standing there a duel Pram in front of her "Pipe's" Prue said she walked around the pram and hugged her little sister.

"Hey" said Piper as she hugged her sister back.

"Come in, Pheebs is inside" Prue helped her sister get the pram inside. They walked into the sun room and Piper laughed.

"Ok that's a sight I'd never thought I would see" said Piper when she saw Phoebe nursing Melinda.

She sat down next to Prue. "Hey that's not fair" said Phoebe fixing up her top. And burping her daughter.

"Pipe your kids are so cute two kids suites you and Leo, it is still Leo isn't it?" asked Prue.

Piper laughed "yeah it's Leo we've been married six years next month. And I don't have two kids I-

"Oh I just thought they were your kids" said Prue. Piper rolled her eyes and looked at her sisters.

"if you'd let me finish they are my kids but I don't have two kids…I have 5 children" said Piper her sisters jaws dropped.

"5, no Pipe's that's two" said Phoebe Piper rolled her eyes again

"Prue, Wyatt, Chris, Charlotte and Holly that's five" said Piper counting of her kids on her hand. Her sisters stared at her,

"Been busy have we?" said Prue Piper glared at her sister

"Actually it wasn't long after grams died that I found out I was pregnant" Prue's jaw dropped

"That means you would have been pregnant at her funeral" Phoebe rolled her eyes

"Gezz you think, hey if that's so then it would have been that night you got up us for calling you that well, you get the picture" said Phoebe Prue laughed but Piper barely raised an eyebrow although over it she still didn't like the fact her sisters wanted to spend every waking minute with her 6 years ago sure they hadn't spent time together for a while but she also then wanted to spent time alone with Leo Prue was married back then she of all people Piper thought would have understood the fact she wanted to be alone with Leo for a while. They had only just gotten engaged, it made perfect sence to her but not to her sisters. Getting mad at them was the only way to get her point across as it had been their entire lives.

* * *

"still 5 kids is a lot" said Prue Phoebe laughed

"Prue you have three kids see 1, 2 kids be behind Piper, your both nuts if you ask me Paige and I are normal I have one child, she has two, I don't know how both of you do it" said Phoebe she got up and placed Melinda in the play pen with Petal.

"Well its easy Phoebe I loved growing up with you guys cause I always had some one to play with. So I have always known I wanted to have more then two kids. Leo hated the fact that he had three siblings he never saw growing up. So it was a big family or none at all."

All of this information was freaking Prue out, she knew it shouldn't Piper and Leo were ment for each other, and she was used to Phoebe and Paige being married and having kids she'd been there for both births and they were younger then Piper, but Piper having kids and being married it freaked her out. Maybe because her sister had changed she could see it in the way she dressed, walked and talked.

The Piper she knew would have cried when she saw her sisters, she would have been slightly embarrassed about how many kids she and Leo had, had. But this Piper was different Prue couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about her little sister that wasn't what she was used to.

There was a stir from the pram Charlotte had woken up "well looks like that's my cue I'll come over tonight when Leo's home ok" said Piper she kissed both her sisters on the cheek.

"Love you both" she said letting her self out.

* * *

Prue watched as her sister walked out of the house.

She then turned to Phoebe "that was strange" said Prue Phoebe nodded and bit her lip

"did she seem strange to you?" Phoebe nodded

"yeah almost like she came over as a courtesy call, it was like she wasn't really interested in seeing us, and when I was over there they hadn't really unpack sure they had a few things out but most of the stuff was still in boxes. They've been here over a week you would have thought they would have unpacked more." Phoebe said. Prue nodded she smiled as her daughter Piper woke up.

"Hey sweet pea" Piper smiled she moved over to the TV and turned it on.

"Do you think she really could have changed that much?" Phoebe asked as they sat down to a late lunch.

"I don't know Pheebs we'll have to wait and see" she said. She looked up at the time 2:30

"Paige should be home soon" said Prue


	34. Things change so do people

Thanks every one for your reviews you all rock!!!

* * *

Things change so do people….but sometimes not as much as you think 

Piper waited out side the class room for Wyatt and Chris when the bell rang the door opened and kids ran out Piper saw Wyatt sitting next to a little girl looking up at Mr. Olmen Piper rolled her eyes _what did you do this time Wyatt _she thought. She knocked on the door Mr. Olmen looked up.

"Mrs. Halliwell come in" said Mr. Olmen

"Wyatt what have you done now?" she asked. Before Wyatt could answer there was another tap at the door another women was standing there.

"Caitlyn, what did you do?" she asked walking in. Piper jumped out of the way this woman walked like she was the most important women in the room. That every one around her was beneath her.

"Mummy" Chris cried he ran into the room Piper turned around to see her son running to her she bent down to hug him

"Hey sweetie" she said his face was all red

"Peanut why is your face all red?" she asked wiping a run away tear from his cheek.

"She was calling me a retard" said Chris Piper looked over at Wyatt who nodded.

"Caitlyn how many times have I told you not to tease the dumb kids" Pipers eyes flashed with anger.

"Excuse me but my son is not dumb he has a learning disability that does not class him as dumb" said Piper.

"Well I beg to differ if he can't handle the teasing he should be at a school for retards." Piper's fist clenched she wasn't going to do anything stupid in front of her boys.

"You and your daughter seem to be the dumb ones lack of education seems to do that to people who think they are better then every one else news flash you sit on the toilet the same way I do" some one cleared their throat.

* * *

"I was the teacher in the classroom at the time" said a voice from behind Piper she turned around to see Paige standing behind her. 

" Then you let her tease him, it's not his fault, he shouldn't have to be teased from something that is out of his control, you should know that better then any one or do I have to remind you of what happened when you started school and the kids who teased you because you and yoru big sisters lived with yoru grandparents, you came home every day crying, you changed schools because of said teasing." said Piper Paige walked further into the classroom she knew Piper was getting mad and if she didn't cut in now Piper would soon be yelling.

"Mrs. Peterson, you clearly know the guidelines to this school. You have three other children here, this is your fourth and last warning next time I'll have to take this to the Principal and he'll decide what to do." said Paige she then turned to her sister.

"Piper I know your upset and I know how you get when you're upset you tend to ingore people" Piper rolled her eyes but her arms that had been folded tightly across her chest where now loose.

"trust me I did every thing I was aloud to do which I know isn't much but I'm a teacher of five year olds they are going to tease. But I must admit I did not act quickly as I should have done and for that I am sorry but do you really have to bring up our own school days thats just shameful" Jake and Mrs. Peterson looked at Paige with confusion

"Ok long story short I have three sisters, Piper here being one of them decided to leave for LA six years ago. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I only knew she was back after lunch when our sisters called and told me, I didn't know who her kids were until then" Piper rolled her eyes again as Pagie playfully glare at her sister as she said this. Jake smiled this was the sister his co-worker was always talking about.

"Mummy what took you so long?" every one turned around to see Prue standing there looking at Piper

"Come here missy Prue" Prue Skipped over to her mother while poking her tonuge at her brothers who were now laughing at her, Paige tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Ok so we're done with this oh so charming family renuion...good Caitlyn come on. oh and I would send my son to a special school if he were dumb" Said Mrs. Peterson she walked out with her daughter Piper turned around to go after her but Paige rested her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Don't Piper she's always been rude there's no changing that"

"I'll be over at the office." Jake said Paige nodded as he walked out. She then turned to Piper resting her left hand on her hip so Piper could see her wedding ring.

"Well Mrs. Mitchell, where exactly did you move to I got every letter I sent you back." said Piper.

"Hey I sent you a wedding invite but I got it back. that was three years ago" Piper laughed and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Mummy stop hugging my teacher" said Wyatt Piper laughed and turned to her kids keeping an arm around Paige.

"She may be your teacher Wyatt, but she's my baby sister like Holly is yours. That makes her your aunt." Said Piper.

"you had to go and see Prue and Phoebe with out me there you know they always think they the worst of things" Paige glared at her big sister making Piper laughed

"Yeah I think they were a bit shocked I wasn't my self, obviously I've changed a bit in the last few years but not as much as I think, they think I have. you might want to set that straighten that out"

"Gee thanks" Paige laughed Piper playfully hit her sister.

"I really should not have gone over when I did I was annoyed Leo had just called and said that it would be another week before we could move into our house. We're house sitting for friends all we have with us is stuff for a couple of weeks the rest of it is theirs they're still in LA trying to sell their house. So we aren't your new neighbors our house is a on the old oval they split is up and sold the four different lots although we are still on Prescott street just further down. You may also want to teach both of them to listen and not interupt people"

"What?"

"They don't listen and start talking before people finish talking"

"And thats different from when we were going up how"

"True ok I'd love to stay and chat more Paigey but I have to get these three home" said Piper the two sister looked at the three kids where were looking very bored.

"have to get home to your other two kids" Paige laughed when she saw the look on her sisters face

" As I said Prue called me at lunch and told me, unlike them I think it suits you being a mum, you were like one to me when we were growing up" Piper smiled she looked at her kids who were getting restless

"Ok I really have to go see ya Paigey" she walked out ad looked over her shoulder Paige was dancing around her desk.

"Stick to your day job sweetie" said Piper with a laugh. Paige stopped and blushed she ran out of the building and saw Piper walking out of the school

"no fair Pipe's" Paige said to herself.

* * *

Paige sat at the table that night; she had put Kaylee and Kyle down and was eating dinner with Henry when Phoebe walked in with Prue. 

"I think LA changed her, in ways we weren't expecting" she said when she noticed Paige.

"Hey Paige how was school" she asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Good two of Piper's kids are in my class, and yes I have seen her, little fight with Chris and Caitlyn. Chris is hers Caitlyn's not, she hasn't changed that much ok yeah she's a lot more independent then she used to be, but that was going to happen any way even if she stayed here. We've all changed and you can't say that we haven't we have." Paige looked over at her sisters.

"Yeah but she was really different Paige you weren't here when she came over" said Prue Phoebe nodded.

"They haven't even unpacked." Phoebe looked at her little sister who rolled her eyes.

"I know all this and I know why Piper told me. Next door isn't their house they are house sitting for friends who are still in LA. Their house is on one of the lots of the old football oval further down the road. Piper was annoyed because it was going to be another week before they can move in. you know the one that's almost complete that's theirs. You two should really never talk to anyone one we haven't seen in years with out me there you jump the wrong conclusions. Oh and Piper thinks I should teach you two to listen I think she has a point." Paige got up and walked over to the sink she place her plate in. She walked out shaking her head at her sisters.


	35. New Home

Ok just another update and nothing much happens in thisone just some bonding between sisters and stuff like that Loz

* * *

Our New Home 

The day had come for Piper, Leo and their kids to move into their new home. It was a weekend so the whole family was helping well every one who could walk. The little kids helped by carrying in small boxes and opening doors. Wyatt, Chris, Charlotte and Prue's rooms were on the second floor, Piper and Leo's room was at the back of the first floor with Holly's nursery adjacent. It took several hours to get everything set up but once it was a great weight had been lifted off Piper's shoulders.

She walked into Prue's room to see how her daughter was going with setting up her room. Piper smiled as she walked in, everything was in place Prue was sitting at her desk drawing. Piper walked over and kissed her on the head, and walked out. She looked in on both the boys who were still setting up their rooms. She finally found Leo sitting in Charlotte's room reading to her.

"Where's the puppy Charlie?" he asked

"Der…no…der…no….der" Charlie looked up and waved at Piper and blew her a kissed. Piper stumbled back as if catching it. And then blew her daughter one, she turned around and walked down stairs. She found her sisters sitting in her kitchen.

"What are you three up to?" she asked her sisters jumped

"You three look as guilty as Wyatt when he crashed the car into the garage when he was three" said Piper

"We weren't doing anything" said Prue, Piper raised an eyebrow at her

"Right sure I believe…not" Piper laughed.

"Oh my gosh she laughs" teased Phoebe Paige punched her sister in the ribs

"Ow" Paige poked her tongue at Phoebe.

"So Pipe's how long have you known Gavin and Julie?" Prue asked sitting on a bar stool.

"Gavin and Leo worked for the same company so we've known them for about six years" Piper got up and pulled out a salad she had made at the Manor that morning. She grabbed four forks and sat the salad in the middle of where they were sitting.

"You know this is something grams would do" said Phoebe Paige and Prue laughed as Piper handed them the forks and sat back down.

"You three are really weird you know that" said Piper

"I go away for a while and you think it's the end of the world when I return well here I thought you'd be happy to see me" Paige laughed

"Hey it was those two you got up me the first time you saw me" they sat there teasing each other and laughing till their families came down.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked he kissed Piper on the head and walked over to the fridge and got out a juice box for Charlie. He turned around and handed it to her she then ran off to watch TV with Kaylee and Kyle.

"Just teasing each other "said Prue.


	36. Missing

Chapter skips three years

* * *

Missing

It was Tuesday and lunch time at the Privet school that all the Halliwell children went to. The prep and first grade classes had gone to lunch early as they had a play they were going to. Paige looked around, every one had been marked off every one but her nieces.

"Jake have you seen Charlie or Penny I can't see them any where and Kate said they are the only ones yet to be marked off." She looked around her nieces were best friends if she saw one she knew she'd find the other.

"Paige they hang out with your kids don't they? Kaylee and Kyle might know something they're coming aren't they?" Paige nodded she made her way over to her kids

"Hey guys do you know where your cousins are?" she bent down to her kids height. They shook their heads

"Penny wanted to get a drink so Charlie went with her we went to meet up with them but they had left, we thought they had come back here." said Kaylee her brother nodded.

"Thanks guys" she hugged both of them and went back to Jake

"Nah they haven't seen them since Penny went to get a drink. I'm going to go ask my other nieces and nephews maybe they've seen them" Paige walked out of the hall, and over to the building that had the third fourth and fifth grades in them. She knocked on the third grade class room. The door opened and Anne Henning the third grade teacher stood before her.

"Hi Anne I was wondering if I could have a word with Piper?" Paige asked her Anne nodded and walked over to Piper whispering in her ear. Piper walked out and sat down with her aunt,

"Piper honey have you seen your sister or Charlie since we came to school?" Piper shook her head.

"Ok thank you sweetie go back to class now" Paige hugged her niece and got up.

After asking the other Halliwell's she went over to the office.

"Hi Jill have either Charlotte or Penny come over?" the receptionist shook her head

"why?" Paige sat on the chair next to her friend

"They haven't been seen since they left Kaylee and Kyle at lunch, and I'm getting worried it's not like either of them to just take off and they were looking forward to this play. I'll call Piper and Prue you call the police I know its extreme but it's just not like them to go wondering off, and I'd rather be safe then sorry".

An hour later Piper, Leo, Prue and Andy were all down at the school along with some of the police others were out looking around the neighborhood. Piper and Leo were sitting in the waiting area while Prue was yelling at people to get things done. This continued for an hour till Piper had, had enough.

"Prue sit down and shut up my daughters missing too" she yelled tears ran down her face Leo pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He glared at Prue _your not the only one who's hurting here Prue, Piper is to as well as Paige _he thought.

Suddenly people started moving faster.

"What's going on?" he asked one of the Police men stopped and looked at him

"Two little girls matching your daughter and niece's descriptions have been seen two hours away we have people driving out there now I'll have more information for you soon".


	37. Recovered

Ok I know some of you want to know what Leo does, and what happend to Alyssa. With Leo I never thought of what he would do if I can write it in I will. With Alyssa I tried to write her in again I really did it took me three weeks to write half a page, nothing fit in with the rest of the story. If I can write her in before this story is finished I will try but I can't make any promises. This chapter and the last as well as a few other chapters are just fillers they are just gap closers, so I know they are not the best chapters but they are just there to make sure the story runs a lot smoother.

Thank you all for your reviews !!

* * *

Recovered

It had been Charlotte and Penny that had been seen they were hiding in the bushes of a house when the owner had come home and took them inside. When she heard about them on the radio she called the local police station, soon the two first graders were back in San Francisco and taken to the memorial hospital.

Piper rushed in and saw her daughter sitting up on a one of the beds. "Oh Charlie you had us so worried" Piper rushed to her daughters side with Leo at her heels she hugged Charlotte not wanting to let her go.

"Mummy your hurting my arm" said Charlie Piper looked down there was a cast on her daughters arm.

"Honey how did you do that?" Leo asked sitting down on his daughter's bed

"The mean man did it when he grabbed my arm" tears were Charlotte's eyes; Piper kissed her daughter on the head.

"Its ok honey your safe now"

* * *

Next door Penny was asleep when Prue and Andy had arrived; the doctor had come in and told them that they had to sedate her to set her ankle which had been broken. Prue rubbed her hand against her daughters face

"Oh sweetie your safe now baby your safe now" Prue whispered. Penny slowly woke up she moaned and opened her eyes

"Mummy?" Prue nodded

"My ankle hurts" Prue smiled

"it'll get better Pen it's just gotta heal ok" she kissed Penny on the head.

* * *

That afternoon the two girls got to go home, but not before going down to the police station. Coop was the one that would interview them as they knew him and trusted him.

He looked over at his nieces.

"Ok girls I want you to pretend that we are at Charlie's sitting round the pool and your telling me another one of your stories ok" the two 6 years old nodded Penny looked over at her cousin then at her uncle

" It was my fault uncle Coop, I saw a puppy out side school grounds it was hurt I ran out to see what was wrong, a scary man came up and grabbed me from behind Charlie ran out to stop him but he hit her and then grabbed her by the arm. When he stopped for gas Charlie suggested we get out he had left the car unlocked so we ran and hid in the bushes that's where I hurt my ankle I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle to far Charlie had to hold her hand over my mouth so he wouldn't hear us he came back and took off without knowing we weren't in the car. Then the lady came home she tried to make my ankle better but it hurt too much. When Charlie moved her arm the lady figured it was broken, I'm sorry uncle Coop" Penny looked down at the ground

"Its ok Pen next time don't run out of the school grounds ok that was a silly thing to do." Penny nodded

" and Charlie I know what you thought what you were doing was right but it was silly to run out there you should have gone and got an adult ok, well I'll see you two later ok lets get you back to your parents." He led the two little girls out Penny hobbling on crutches.

As they were walking out a man was being bought in "that's the mean man" yelled Charlie pointing at the man a couple of police man had just bought in.

"You can't prove I stole that car" the man yelled Coop walked up to him

"No we can't do that but we can arrest you for the kidnap of two five year old school girls don't even try to deny it one of them pointed you out as you walked in and by the way my niece's don't lie"


	38. Halliwell family Picnic

Guess what i did get to write Alyssa in but she's not for a few chapters yet !!! this chapter jumps two years

* * *

Halliwell Family Picnic

There was a section of the Golden Gate Park that had steamers everywhere. Tables spread out with food and drink set on them, there were chairs spread out randomly to accommodate the people who would shortly be there. A family of four walked across the park two adults and two children of about 8. When they arrived they were greeted by another family.

"Hey Phoebe been busy lately?" Paige asked her older sister,

"Nah not really Elise gave me the week off seeing Coop's home." Phoebe hugged her little sister then her brother in law and niece and nephew.

"Do you know when Prue and Piper are getting here?" Paige asked

"I'm here Prue's going to be a bit late" said Piper coming up behind Paige. Wyatt, Chris Charlotte and Holly ran past them.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige" said Prue

"Hey ikle one" said Phoebe using her pet name for her niece Prue raised an eyebrow at her aunt

"Ok Pheebs I think ikle one is a bit old she's 12 not 7" said Paige Piper laughed at her sisters face

"don't worry Pheebs she wont even let Leo call her daddy's girl it has to be dad's girl or tiger" said Piper she watched as her daughter walked over to one of the tables grabbed a chair and sat her back pack on the table. She pulled out a laptop and turned it on then she pulled out her Ipod and turned it on.

Phoebe looked at her sister with a questioning look "she's into writing stories and almost finished her latest and I wouldn't let her stay at home without Leo who's away with work for the day" said Piper.

* * *

She and Leo had been separated for a month. Leo had stayed at their house, Piper had moved in with Paige and Phoebe. The Halliwell-Wyatt kids split their time between their Parents. The sisters sat down at the table Prue had set up at.

"I still don't see why you had to leave?" said Paige her sister nodded and they both looked over at Piper

"I moved out because I still love Leo but he won't talk to me at all and I don't know why. That's not why I moved in the first place he kept trying to pick a fight with me." Said Piper there were tears in her eyes that showed her sisters how much she still loved Leo.

* * *

Paige smiled at her older sister she placed her hand on Pipers that was sitting on the table.

"Why don't you tell him that you still love him wouldn't it be better to sort this out so you can move back before school started up again?" Paige asked

"how do you talk to someone who wont talk to you?" asked Piper Paige bit her lip deep in thought when Prue and Andy arrived with their kids the three Trudeau kids ran off to play with their cousins.

"Hey Pipe's" said Prue she hugged her sister and sat next to her

"Hey Andy" said Piper but Andy said nothing he just nodded and walked off the three younger Halliwell sisters looked at Prue with their eyebrows raised. Prue rolled her eyes

"He's been hanging around Leo…sorry Piper" she said.

Piper looked down at her hand that's when her sisters noticed she still wore her wedding ring. A tear fell onto it, then another and another.

"Pipe's it'll be ok" Prue pulled her little sister into a hug.

" I…I d-I don't know what I've ment t-to have done, he used to look at me with so much hate I- d- I love him so much." She broke down in tears, so much so that it got her daughters attention.

"Mum are you ok?" she asked little Prue got up out of her seat and hugged her mother.

"Aw another bout of waterworks" said Andy sarcastically, Prue got up and dragged her husband away.

"What is your problem?" she asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Piper cheated on Leo I saw her" said Andy Prue raised an eyebrow

"when did this apparently take place?" she asked looking at him in the eye an angry look on her face

"Three months ago that weekend she was ment to be away" he said making quotations when he said away.

"Andy she was away on camp with the twins, I know it was a combined grade camp our daughter Piper was there as was I, she spent the whole weekend at a dam with me, Wyatt, Chris and our Piper along with about 100 other people we were more then 100 kilometers away from any city, so you didn't see Piper" Prue shook her head and walked back to her sisters.

The rest of the day Andy stayed out of the way of the sisters, he played with his children, nieces and nephews. When the day was over he walked in front of the rest of his family. He felt so stupid he knew Piper was away on that camp but he still let himself believe that whomever he saw was his sister in law. He had seen the look on her face earlier, the way she played with her wedding band, the tears that had wet her face when she heard what he had said. He felt so guilty for not trusting his first thought; he had to take a second look.

He wanted to hit his head on something _how could I have been so dumb Piper loves Leo why did I say anything oh I'm such an idiot where's a hard surface when you need one _he thought.


	39. The Truth

* * *

the truth

Andy's hand hesitated over the door bell of the Halliwell-Wyatt house he drew in a deep breath and rang the bell. A minute later Leo answered the door.

"Hey Andy come on in the kids are all in their rooms doing well whatever they do come in" Leo stepped aside and let his brother in law in. He lead Andy to the lounge room, Andy bit his lip as he saw Leo sit down.

"Umm Leo I have something I really need to tell you, and your not going to like the topic but I really need to tell you something about that well incident" Andy looked over at Leo who's smile had disappeared.

"Do we have to I know what happened you filmed it on your phone and thank god you did, I wouldn't have known I was also way that weekend meeting my brothers." Andy bit his lip again.

"Yeah about that it seems I was wrong I know the person in the video did look like Piper but it was from the back, any way Prue got it out of me at the family picnic when I told her she got mad at me. Piper was away with the twins and little Piper on a school camp so it wasn't Piper I saw" said Andy Leo's eyes flashed with anger, sorrow and hurt.

"So I kicked my wife out, yelled at her, tried to get her to tell me about something that she never did, ignored every phone call from her and every message. All because of you…Andy I could kill you…lucky for you I need you to stay here and look after the kids while I go and grovel for forgiveness from my wife." Leo handed him the tea towel on his shoulder.

* * *

Leo opened the door of the Halliwell Manor.

"Hello Piper I- I th-ink we need to talk" he said Piper walked out of the kitchen with Paige

"Paige could I talk to Piper alone please?" Paige shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Piper looked at Leo with a blank look on her face,

"Could we sit down?" Leo asked and motioned towards the sun room, they sat down Leo sitting in front of Piper he grabbed her hand

"Piper I've been an idiot I should have listened to you not that dummy Andy I know your hurt and I know that what I said sometimes isn't forgivable, and you have every right to hate me and I know you like to keep that promise to grams about second chances but I really do love you Piper I never stopped, I was so hurt by what Andy said I didn't think of asking you the truth. If you never forgive me I understand just know I'll always love you" he looked up the blank look was still on his wife's face she got up and walked into the kitchen a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Paige asked washing up their lunch plates.

"Leo's groveling I'm guessing Andy told him the truth" Paige laughed

" and now your going to make him grovel some more just to make up for what he did" Piper nodded at her sister and laughed, she hugged Paige and kissed her on the cheek

"Love you Paigey" she walked back into the lounge room.

"Piper please forgive me I'll do anything absolutely anything" a smile come upon Piper's face.

"anything?" she asked he nodded Piper motioned for him to follow her out side and around the side of the house.

"See that window up there?" she asked Leo nodded

"that used to be my room growing up, I got a charm bracelet from Paige when we were kids, but it was lost when grandpa died Prue threw it out the window if you can find it I'll forgive you if not well…." Piper shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Two hours later Piper was standing at that window with Paige

"Your not going to make him keep looking are you?" Paige asked her sister

"Nah another half an hour and I'll let him off" they laughed and walked out of the room.

"FOUND IT" Leo yelled Piper looked over at Paige

"not possible we looked for days and couldn't find it" they ran down stairs and opened the door Leo was standing there holding the bracelet

"oh my gosh" said Paige Piper jumped into his arms

"I can't believe you found it, I was just doing it to well punish you I didn't think you'd find it" she grabbed the bracelet and kissed his dirty face.

"You mean I did that for nothing?" he asked Piper laughed

"no baby, you found something that will give you immunity for years." She kissed him again. Leo pulled back

"I got all dirty for nothing hey?" there was a glint of evil in his eyes he turned around Piper still in his arms and walked back to their house

. "Leo what are you doing?" she asked as they got to the back gate when she saw the backyard pool

"NO don't you dare" she said Leo laughed he opened the gate

"time for a wash I think" he said and ran to the pool and jumped carrying Piper who screamed she came up coughing and spluttering she glared at Leo and swam over to him

"You'll pay for that" she jumped up and pushed him under the water

"Suffer" she laughed when he didn't come up she spun around

"Leo? ok that's not funny come one" she started to spin around when she saw him face down on the other side of the Pool she quickly swam over.

"Leo honey?" she asked but he didn't answer she turned him over.

"Leo" she cried she lent into listen to see if he was breathing when a spout of water hit her in the face she jumped.

"Not funny you had me terrified" she hit him Leo laughed

"I'm sorry" he pulled her into him and kissed her, they stayed there for a while till Piper realized her bracelet was somewhere in the pool.

"Leo my bracelet you threw me here you find it again" she said Piper swan over to the edge and hoped out. She sat on the side with only her legs in the pool. Half an hour later Leo came over

"Here you go my sweet." He pulled him self up and sat next to her.

"I could have killed Andy when he told me before, I wish I had listened to you a month ago we wouldn't have gone through everything and neither would the kids. I'm really sorry Pipes" Piper smiled and grabbed his hand

"it's ok really it is you weren't to know you'd been away for a couple of months looking for your brothers, how old are they now?" she asked moving over and leaning into him

"um they'd be… lets see… 25 or there abouts wow shows you just how screwed up my family is I haven't seen them since they were born" he kissed her on the head

"Ok I think our kiddely winks would like to know their mums coming home." He hopped up and held out his hand to Piper. She smiled and took it.

* * *

Ya didn't I would keep them apart for to long did you ? 


	40. A True Reunion

A true reunion

There were four families sitting by the hotel pool, many kids playing in the pool laughing and jumping on their cousins. Two sisters lay side by side sunglasses covering their eyes they lay there in their bathing suits soaking up the suns rays. Their husbands were running around playing with their kids.

Piper was wading in one of the hotel's many pools with Leo she looked over at her sisters who were sun baking on the lawn chairs set up by the pools.

"They'll turn into lobsters if they aren't careful" said Leo Piper wrapped her arms around him.

" they are already lobsters, they'll turn into fire trucks" he rolled his eyes

" your crazy" he kissed her head and picked her up he spun her around. Piper squealed and laughed as they spun around when they stopped Piper looked up into Leo's eyes

"have I ever told you, that you have the most beautiful brown eyes" he said hugging her

"no"

"Well you do I would stare into them all day if I could" Leo smiled

"don't you making my knees go weak" he pulled her closer to him and cupped her face in his hands he looked deep into her coffee brown eyes.

"get used to it, cause I plan to make them weak this whole holiday" he kissed her on the lips ever so gently.

"two can play at that game mister" Piper tangled her hands in his hair a thing that always made him weak at the knees. She kissed him softly on the neck moving her way up his chin to his mouth where she deepened the kiss then suddenly pulled away making Leo stumble and fall face first into the water.

" see honey I can make you fall for me anytime I want" she laughed and waded out of the water to her sisters.

"You two do know you're going to be sore tomorrow you're both red as cook lobsters" said Piper her sisters did not reply Leo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"watch this" she grabbed Phoebe's cup and walked over to the pool she filled it up and walked back tipping it over her sisters. Prue and Phoebe jumped screaming as the cold water hit their skin.

"Your both going to hurt tonight have either of you heard of sun screen?" Piper teased her sisters they both took of their sunglasses revealing the sun burn lines around their eyes. Piper and Leo laughed.

* * *

"Love the look" said Paige coming up with the youngest kids of the Halliwell well clan.

That night as the Halliwell sisters and their families headed down to dinner unaware that they would run into people most of them had never known.

"Holly, Petal and me wanna have the kids pack" said Melinda from beside her father at the top end of the long table.

"I think that can be arranged who else want a kid's pack?" Asked Leo all but the three eldest raised their hands.

"What do you three want?" Piper asked her eldest kids

"I would like the salad bar" said Prue Piper smiled her daughter was so much like her it scared her at times she looked at her sons.

"double decker chilli burgers?" she asked them Wyatt nodded

"how'd you know?" asked Chris

"Cause your both gross and like eating dead animals" said their sister Wyatt poked his tongue at her and rolled his eyes.

A person came up behind Leo tapping him on the shoulder, Leo turned around to see his father.

"I'm sorry I don't know you could you leave and let my family and I eat in peace" ignoring his mother and sister.

"Leo you can't hate me forever I thought I was doing the right thing I now know it wasn't the right thing for you I'm sorry" said Trent Leo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath he didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the restaurant, Piper sensing her husbands anger rising.

"come for a walk and calm down" she rested her hand on his, he nodded they got up and walked off.

They found their way outside.

" Leo honey calm down, just tell him to go away" Piper kissed his hand that was firmly in hers.

"I'll talk to mum and Amy, but not him" he sat down looking out over the hotel grounds the pools were lit up with lights making the water sparkle. Piper sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder

"no matter what you choose I'll be there for you and so will the rest of our family" Leo smiled it had only been last year that they had been having troubles, with Andy's little video, trust and faith issues. Now they were stronger and happier then ever, when they weren't helping or playing with their kids, hanging out with Piper's sisters or working they were spending time together whether it be watching a movie or acting like kids they were happy just spending time together.

"You're to good to me at times" said Leo Piper smiled

"I know I really should stop being so nice to you" she teased laughing Leo rolled his eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

"Lets go in I'll just ignore him and talk to mum and Amy" he stood up and pulled Piper up.

Prue looked up at her sisters father-in-law "I my self think that Leo has every right to be angry at you Piper was a changed person when you took Leo away he had helped her come out of her shell but you stole that away from both of them but then again I'm a bit bias seeing Piper is my little sister" Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads

"Dad I'm really sorry but I have to agree with the Halliwell's on this one I've seen both sides of Piper" she moved behind her niece.

"Aunt Amy who are you talking to?" Charlotte asked

"I think that's something I need to answer" every one turned around to see Piper and Leo walking back to the table.

"Tiger, Wy, C, Charlie and Holly these people are your grandparents on my side." Said Leo he was knelt down next to Holly. Who's eyes widened.

* * *

"you mean we have a grandma?" she asked her mouth hanging open. Prue looked over at her father

"dad, if we're meeting your parents does this mean we have to meet mum's mum?" she asked

"no" said her mother and aunts, she jumped back that their response

"ok just asking no need to bit my head off" she looked at her brothers and rolled her eyes.

Why not?" Chris asked his brother and sister cringed, waiting for the yell from their mother but it never came.

"What your grandfather did is very different to what she did; he believed he was protecting your mother and father, where as Patty…well just up and left" said Paige.

They moved out side to one of the bigger tables there were less people out side and the younger kids could run around while the adult sat and talked.

"What did your mother do to make you and your sisters hate her so much?" Trent asked Phoebe she laughed

"where do I begin…actually I don't know where to begin, I don't really remember she left when I was four. That's right she left when I was four and returned when I was 21, and thought we would forgive her, yeah right" Phoebe laughed

"I did that because I thought I was doing what was best for the four of you" said Patty coming up behind her Phoebe spun around and looked at her mother.

"right, sure I believe you, ha not you left three weeks before Christmas it was ment to be for the weekend well mother dearest that was the longest bloody weekend ever. Excuse me Trent I'm going to see what my daughter is up to" Phoebe walked away not looking back.

She found Melinda playing around with Piper her sister not her niece. "What's wrong Pheebs?" she asked looking at her sister's angry face.

"Our mother has turned up again" Phoebe rolled her eyes and looked at her sister there was a sly grin on her face

" wait here" Phoebe nodded and watched Piper walk off. A few minutes later on of the staff from the hotel walked over to Patty and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'm but we've had a complaint that you have been annoying some of the hotel guests if your not a guest here I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Patty looked out over the kid's playground that was just off the deck she was standing on she saw Phoebe and Piper watching, there were smug looks on their faces.

"I get it you don't want me in your lives fine I won't be" she said so they could hear her then turned and left.


	41. Oh Henry

Oh Henry

Paige smiled at Henry "well?" she asked

"I got the job" he replied Paige grinned

" honey that's great" She said hugging him she looked up at Henry who wasn't smiling.

"honey what's wrong this is the job you wanted" Henry grabbed Paige's hand

"Paige its not the job I went for well it is and it isn't the job I went for was here in San Francisco, they didn't offer me that job they offered me a higher up job a better paying job the only thing is that it's in Upstate New York and they want an answer in two days time cause if I take the job they want me there in three weeks" Paige pulled her hand away from her husband and got up she looked out the window into the front yard where Phoebe and Prue were playing with their kids and hers.

"I don't know Henry I've lived here in San Francisco my whole life, ok I've gone on holidays else where but San Francisco has always been my home, and what about the twins it's the middle of the school year we can't uproot them plus my job I can't just leave in the middle of the year, and my sisters live here we drifted apart last time one of us moved, I don't want that to happen again. But I know how much this jobs means to you." Paige turned around Henry could she was torn and that she wanted to do this for him but there were so many things that would be effected.

"Paige honey if its going to be to hard, I wont take the job" He placed his hand on her cheek

" but you've wanted this job for so long and you've given up other jobs for us before. It's about time we did something for you, take the job we'll work it out" said Paige Henry kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you" he whispered Paige smiled

" you know if we are going to do this we have to tell my sisters and seeing I'm the youngest they aren't going to like it I may be a grown women Henry but I'm the youngest sister they wont take it very well at all." He nodded; this was going to be a hard time for all of them.

Paige sat down next to Phoebe that night while they were watching TV the kids all been put to sleep and Henry and Coop were the kitchen cleaning up. Instinctively Paige rested her head on her big sisters shoulder,

"what's up Paigey?" Phoebe asked she knew her sister only did this when there was something on her mind.

"I have to talk to you Prue and Piper about something and none of you are going to like it." Said Paige Phoebe turned her attention to her little sister

"ok you've got my attention now what is it?" she asked

" you not going to like it at all" said Paige she looked away not wanting to tear up in front of her sister but Phoebe knew all of Paige's tell tale signs

" Paige you can tell me" Phoebe grabbed her sisters hands and played with Paige's wedding ring till her sister looked at her " Henry got a promotion …

"Paige that's great news" said Phoebe Paige looked up at her sister

" that's not all, his job entails a move to upstate New York, in three weeks" Paige looked at her sister as the shock came over her.

" but you can't leave the school would be down a teacher and the twins, it would be hell to move them now they'd miss out on school and would fall behind" Paige nodded

" I said the same thing, but Henry's given up so many jobs before so we could stay here, isn't it about time I do this one for him. I talked to the twins and although they don't like the idea they understand that Henry's given up a lot of jobs for us to stay here before, and they know at any time they don't like it there they can come back here, that's what I want to know Pheebs is that at any time the kids or I want to come back here for a while we can" Pheebs smiled

" you don't have to ask that Paige it's a given you're my sister, and sisters do anything for each other you know that. And besides I think our older sisters would kill me if I didn't make you come back once in a while." Phoebe pulled Paige into a hug, Henry walked in during this

"I see you told her" he said quietly

"yeah, and Henry I'm not the one you should be scared of that's Piper and possibly Prue but Piper I'd be very scared of Paige means everything to her" Phoebe had her arms wrapped around Paige who nodded in agreement with her sister.

"You breaking up the Halliwell sisters Henry well it was nice knowing ya" said Coop patting his brother in law on the back.

The sisters laughed, "Coop be nice Henry won't be around long after Piper's through with him" Phoebe joked

" see what you've done honey you've set Pheebs and Coop on the Looney path we'll have to send them to the nut house now." Paige laughed as her sister began to sniff her ear

" ok Pheebs we know your nuts but we can't send you to the nut house yet we have to tell Piper and Prue" Phoebe groaned she wasn't looking forward to that at all.


	42. I wont Let you

I won't let you

The following day Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop along with their children headed over to Piper's place. They found hre sitting by the pool talking to Prue while Leo and Andy played with the kids in the pool.

"Hey Piper, Prue" said Phoebe the two eldest looked up

"What do you want to tell us?" asked Prue sitting up the two youngest sisters raised an eyebrow

"What makes you think we have something to tell you?" asked Paige Piper looked over at Prue who rolled her eyes

"You say hi to us instead of just sitting down" Said Prue Phoebe looked over at Paige who bit her lip _its now or never _she thought

"Henry got a promotion the only thing is that its in New York he's moving there next week and the twins and I will be joining him at the end of the school year. And you can't change my mind its already made up I have to do this for Henry he's given up so much already for us to stay here its time I did the same for him, and if that means I have to leave here well I will." Paige looked at Phoebe who nodded.

"No I won't let you go" said Piper Phoebe raised an eye brow

"Err Pipes she's a grown women she can do what ever she likes you can't stop her" Piper got up and ran inside, her sisters could hear her starting to cry, Paige closed her eyes and sat in Piper's chair,

"I knew she'd do that, I knew it." She said

"Then why move" said Prue there was a stern look on her face.

" I'm doing it for Henry Prue its one thing he really wants to do and he's given up so much already, marriage as you told me is about compromise I have to do this for him this time, he has past up better paying jobs, jobs that could have sent him to the top in no time but he said no to all of them because it ment moving away from here, and he knew I wouldn't like it, but I can't let him be held back just because I want to be near my sisters. It wouldn't be fair on him I don't want to move either but I have to do this for him. Henry knows that at any time I want to come home for a while I will and he accepts that and know he can't stop me from doing that. The job he's got in two years if they are impressed he'll get an offer to become a partner in the firm, that means he can choose where he wants to live, he's already told me it would be back here. Prue I won't be gone for that long, with email, video calls, and holidays two years will fly by" Phoebe watched as Prue thought about what Paige had said.

"Ok I still don't like it but I guess if you want to do it I can't stop you, but your going to have to talk to Piper about this she doesn't want to lose you again Paige you mean to much to her." Paige nodded she got up and went inside.

* * *

She found Piper curled up on the lounge looking at a photo of the both of them that had been taken a couple of years ago her eyes red and her cheeks moist from tears.

"You know any one would think I told you I was moving overseas the way you reacted, Piper I wont be gone for long and I promise you I will keep in touch, it wont be like last time, I'll email you every day and we both have video phones so we can talk to each other face to face, plus there are holidays like Christmas, thanksgiving, and new year where I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you, Phoebe and Prue and I'm not going to take a full time teaching job there I'll only be doing part time, so I can come back for a few days when ever I like, Henry knows this and understands how much I love you three, he knows I don't want to live there for good this is my home Piper San Francisco will always be my home this street is home to me, I wont ever want to live anywhere else."

Paige sat next to Piper and pulled the picture out of Pipers hand and replaced it with her hands

"Would it help to know that your one of the reasons I don't want to leave, you Pipes have always been there for me whenever I have needed a big sister to lean on, anytime any where you've always been there for me. And I like to think sometimes I have been there for you too, with everything that's gone on with Leo and I want to be here for you now tell me what your feeling Pipes it kills me to see you hurting" said Paige tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them back.

"I don't want to lose you Paige if I could kidnap you and keep you to myself I would you mean everything to me, what if you get to New York and like it so much you want to stay?" Piper asked looking up at her little sister

"Not gonna happen and you know why that would never happen, cause your not in New York and neither is Phoebe or Prue, or any of my nieces and nephews. New York I'm looking at it as a working holiday, after the 2 year I'm coming home no matter what Henry says or if he can I will come home. You just try and keep me away" Piper laughed

"see there the Pipes I know" Paige pulled her sister into a hug.

"When did you turn into the big sister?" Piper asked Paige

"when you turned into the little one" Paige laughed


	43. Moving Time

Moving time

The rest of the year had past and it was time for Paige and the twins to join Henry in New York the good byes had been said the night before. It was only Piper that would go with them to the airport. Once inside it was time for them to go through the gates to the passenger lounge. Paige turned to Piper who was trying not to cry

" I'll see you soon ok, remember this is just a working holiday I'll call you so much and email you every day you'll soon get sick of it," Piper laughed

" Yeah right like that would ever happen." She hugged Paige

"Ya never know," Paige replied.

Piper rolled her eyes then bent down to her niece and nephew "I'll miss both of you, take care of your mum for me ok. I love both of you so, so much," she hugged both of them and gave them a kiss each.

She stood back up and gave Paige one last hug. "I'll miss you," she said

"I'll miss you too," Paige took the bag Piper was carrying and walked over to the gate and showed the guard their boarding passes. They walked though when out of the way Paige turned around and blew Piper a kiss. Piper blew one back some one behind her made a noise as if to pronouns their disgust Piper turned around to see Dan her friend from High school standing there.

"Dan?" she asked

"Who wants to know," he asked

" Its me Piper from high school," his face lit up

" Piper its good to see you who was that you were seeing off?" he asked

" Paige my sister, she's moving to New York for a couple of years I came to see her off, our families gotten quite big so the rest of them said their good byes last night." Dan nodded he looked up to see his sister and niece coming towards him.

"I have to go Piper my sisters arrived it was nice to see you again," he shook her hand

"It was good to see you to Dan" she replied before heading out to her car.


	44. Together again at last

Ok I named Paige's daughter Keelee after my mum's neighbours daughter she's sooo cute !!

* * *

Together again at last

The two years had past by ever so quickly just as Paige had told them it would. Many things had changed in that time but the love the sisters shared for each other and their families stayed the same. It was late Sunday afternoon and every one in the Halliwell family was at the airport to greet Paige Henry the twins and meet their new niece Keelee, although they had received pictures of her and had seen her over the phone when Henry had video called Piper when she was born they hadn't yet met her. Prue looked up at the arrivals board to see if Paige's flight had come in but it had been delayed.

"What not again they did that last week and ended up canceling the flight" she groaned she looked back at her sisters and shrugged. Piper rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to Phoebe, who was playing with her one year old daughter Payton.

"You know Paige is going to kill when she finds out" said Piper pretending to take her niece's nose, then giving it back again.

"No she wont she'll just think I'm a cow," said Phoebe.

"No she's going to kill you in the time that you haven't seen her you've had a daughter and have not told her I am sorry to say Pheebs she's going to kill you" said Piper

" who's going to kill who now?" asked Leo coming over to join his wife and sister in law.

"Paige's going to kill lil miss Phoebe her for not telling her about Payton" said Piper.

"She already knows Piper told her" said little Prue Phoebe glared at her sister and her niece rolled her eyes

"er aunt Pheebs I didn't say mum I said Piper ok how about this lil Piper" Prue rolled her eyes.

"why do people name their kids after people they know its very confusing?" asked Prue rhetorically

"cause we do" replied her mother Prue raised an eye brow

"it was a rhetorical question mum" Prue walked way shaking her head.

* * *

A couple of hours later Piper looked up at the arrivals board and saw what they had been waiting for all afternoon.

"Its here" she jumped up they all rushed to the gate that the arrivals board said that they had arrived at. A few minutes later Kaylee came into site.

"there's Kaylee" yelled little Piper behind her was Kyle and Henry with little Keelee in his arms.

"Where's Paige I can't see her" said Prue, Andy shrugged

"She's behind you" said Paige her sisters turned around

"Paigey" they all yelled and grabbed her into a group hug.

"Ok you three you can let go of me now" said Paige her sisters relented and let her go.

"How did you get behind us? We didn't even see you come out" said Prue

"saw you all sitting back there when we first came out. I told Henry to take the kids back so it looked like we had just come off the plane the arrives board is broken apparently all flights from the east coast come up delayed even if they are on time. We've been here for about half an hour." Piper glared at her little sister

"evil very evil" said Phoebe heaving Payton up her hip. Paige laughed

"speaking of evil Pheebs….." Paige glared at her sister

"hey it was ment to be a surprise but some one ruined it" Phoebe mock glared at her niece who giggled

"don't blame my niece she's an angel" said Paige she winked at Piper.

"Specking of nieces Paige did Alyssa get in touch with you"

"who?"

"Alyssa baby I had when you were thirteen"

"oh no why?"

"she baby sits for us when she's back home on the holidays a way to get to know her sisters and cousins she goes to NYU said she'd get in contact with you"

"What does she look like?"

"Uh me dah?" Prue laughed

"Oh so that's who it was I thought it was just some strange look alike, that was looking for work"

"you're a dork"

"Ya could have told me"

"Alyssa said she wanted to surprise you I can't believe you forgot about her"

"Hey I was only thirteen and I didn't really have all that much to do with you at that time did I?"

"Fine I'll give you that but still what's she gonna say when she comes back for thanksgiving"

"I told you so"

"Smart ass"

"As much as I love to see this banter again we are kind of holding every one up I suggest we get going we have all afternoon to catch up." Said Phoebe


	45. Author note

I know I've been really bad and haven't updated this is a really long time but I trying to make it flow better as we are close to the end. How it is written at the moment doesn't make much sense unless your in my head seeing you don't reside there I am trying to add chapters. My NCIS and Bones muse's have taken over, we will have to wait till my charmed one can fight her way back into my subconscious. I'm really sorry about the long wait and I feel really bad about it but I can't write the way this story deserves when NCIS and Bones are my mind sets.

Loz xoxo


	46. Everlasting Love

Yes I know I'm a horrible person and I haven't updated in ages but I was trying to add a chapter before this...but it never came to me, my charmed muse has decided that she doesn't want to work any more so for now I'll finish uploading this story and that will be the end of charmed for me for a while. I do have other stories in the works but they are no where near being uploaded, once again I am really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! 

* * *

Everlasting love 

"I'm sitting here with Phoebe Halliwell author of the new best selling book 'Everlasting Love', now Phoebe please tell those of our viewers who haven't read it what your book is about" asked the talk show host, Phoebe smiled modestly and picked up a copy of her book.

"Well its about four sisters and the one unbreakable bond between them. Jenna, Jenny, Jess and Jodie take on life and its many challengers of growing up in the 21st century. This book takes you through the loves and losses that the girls suffer and what makes the bond between them unbreakable" Phoebe looked out into the small audience mainly filled with women, to see her little sister sitting there rolling her eyes, which made Phoebe smile.

"Now am I right in saying that your family and your own experiences from them have found their way into your book, you also have three sisters don't you?" Phoebe laughed it was amazing to her how much of her life this women knew _and to think three months ago she could have tripped over me in the street and not even known who I was _thought Phoebe.

"I would have to say that much of what went into the book has happened to me and my three sisters, I guess you could say that the characters represent us and what we went through growing up with our grandmother. My younger sister is in the audience, like she has been with every other show looking after my 2 year old daughter I caught her before rolling her eyes she's heard me say basically the same thing for two weeks now I'm sure she could quote it" the host laughed falsely

"So you and your sisters are pretty close are the four of you as close as the characters in the book?" Phoebe could hear Paige struggling to contain her laughter.

"I'd say the closeness of the characters comes from the closeness we share a lot of the context between the sisters comes from us there are things there that I have changed obviously to keep something's private things that my family didn't think was something they wanted shared but a lot of things in it come from our own family experiences." 

An hour later Paige and Phoebe were walking out of the TV studio to Paige's car "Ok your next book tour you're taking Piper or Prue cause if I hear another host laughing like that or asking you to explain the book again I will scream" said Paige

Phoebe laughed "hey you were the one who volunteered to come on this trip" Paige glared at her sister; she unlocked the car and hoped in.

"You know that I only did it cause you wouldn't shut up, you kept on going on about it" Phoebe laughed she still had hold over her little sister even though Paige thought that she had gotten out of that years ago.

"I still got u wrapped around my little finger face it sis we may have kids of our own but your still the youngest of the Halliwell sisters." 

"Don't I know it" muttered Paige getting a laugh out of Phoebe as they drove off. 


	47. Just chatting

Yes see I can be good !! 

* * *

Just chatting 

Phoebe sat in Pipers kitchen and it really was her sisters kitchen nothing like what she had back at the manor then again Piper owned her own chain of restaurants now Paige and Phoebe had sold P3 years ago when they didn't know when or if Piper and Leo were coming back from LA. There were two here in San Francisco, one in LA and a new one opening up in New York next year which would be run by Alyssa. 

"Ok I have to say this out of all of us you really have lived your dream Piper" said Phoebe her sister laughed and rolled her eyes "no I'm serious you've got the family you always wanted the man of your dreams and you own not one but almost four restaurants Pipes you made it all happen ok so Leo kinda made things happen too but you did it." Phoebe picked out some the celery that was sitting in the bowl in front of her

"Phoebe Lyssa helped half of this could not have happened with out her. You know that and don't steal any more food I think I found where Holly got the habit from your ment to give your niece good habits not habits that annoy the heck out of her mother." Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned around to find her niece walking in. Alyssa sat down beside Phoebe, and nicked some celery Phoebe laughed and rolled "and you say Holly got it from me" 

"Alyssa stop stealing food what are you doing here anyway?" 

"I have a three days stop over here before heading home. And have you ever tried mums cooking?" Phoebe snickered.

"Don't let your mum hear you say that" 

"I do all the time mostly though it's over the phone or to Piper, Penny or Petal" 

Charlotte and Holly walked in and saw their cousin sitting at the bench "Alyssa" they ran over to hug her. "Not with that mud on you your not"

"hey you two what have you been up to today, I'm not giving you a hug I'd like to keep my clothes clean" Piper spun around to see her daughters covered in mud.

"Why are the both of you covered in mud?" She asked

"Uncle Andy told us about your time capsule you buried in the garden at manor so Piper, Penny, Holly, KK and I wanted to know what the four of you had put in it. We found it too Penny has it she wants every one to go through it so she took it and said we'd get to have a look at it when Uncle Coop, Melinda, and Payton get back the mud comes from Petal and Keelee they kinda started a mud fight." Said Charlie

"it didn't help that Kyle started throwing the mud back at them, but it was really Pipers fault she was the one who made the mud I told her not to use the bucket of water to clean the trowels but it has to be something with the name Piper both she and mum are clean freaks" said Holly Piper glared at her daughter.

"There's nothing bad about being clean you two and it is not with the name your sister likes to be clean and her name is Prue and your Aunt Phoebe and cousin can tell you your aunt Prue is anything but clean." Phoebe and Alyssa nodded 

"she's telling the truth your aunt is the most messiest person ever why do you think your uncle Andy is such a neat freak he's the clean one he has to be or that house who be so dirty you would never go in there, and more then likely would be able to smell it from here" Piper laughed

"Do you remember the time she left that sandwich in her room and grams could have killed her for that." Phoebe shook her head

"how old was she when she did that?" she asked Piper thought for a minute she looked down at the sauce she was stirring 

" she was about ten which would have made you six" said Piper. 

Phoebe shook her head "nope sorry I was too young to remember that." Piper shrugged

"Oh well I barely remembered it so I shouldn't be surprised that you wouldn't remember it." Holly went to grab a piece of celery

"Don't you dare missy see what you have created Phoebe" Phoebe grabbed a piece out of the bowl and handed it to her niece winking at her "thanks" Holly mouthed and walked away with Charlie.

"And who says it was me" said Phoebe and she bumped into her niece. 

"You really should pay more attention to what's going on around you Aunt Piper" Piper poked her tongue at her niece "you gave her some didn't you" Phoebe nodded and laughed as she saw her sister roll her eyes.

"Hey at least its healthy food I'm giving her, most aunts would give their nieces junk food" 

"She's got a point there Aunt Piper mum gives lollies" Piper had to give them that she was right Prue would never give her kids lollies as often she gave them to her nieces and nephews. 

"So what are you and Leo going to do for your 18th anniversary?" Phoebe asked Piper shrugged 

"I don't know Leo's planed it all out but he won't tell me" said Piper she saw her niece grin, 

"You know don't you" Alyssa nodded 

"But I'm not telling ya Uncle Leo would kill me"

* * *

Ok If you want me to do a chapter with the anniversary please tell me but it might take a while seeing all I've been able to write lately is NCIS TATE 


	48. Looking at the Past

**I've come to the decision that I will finish this story and make a one shot on Piper and Leo's anniversary I am not going to commit my self to anything longer then a one shot at this stage as I have had a blank on all my stories and have no idea where to go on any of them. So at the moment I will keep it as a one shot, but if it comes to more well then it comes to more, I however don't expect it to be more then a one shot. I wanted to tell you this so you would not expect anything more. Thank you to all those who review you are all great people and I love you all for it, but Most special thanks has to go to** **missypaige06** **charmedchick34**** who have been with me all the way through this story Tank you both so much this chapter is for both of you. Thank you all once again I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writting it. I know the endings a little weak but by the time I finished it I was really struggling to keep it going. **

* * *

Looking at the past

The dining room table at the Manor was covered with empty plates, there was a belch from the far end and giggles erupted " Wyatt Please don't do that again" said Piper But he wasn't listening and did it again, her sisters laughed as Piper rolled her eyes. Penny looked over at her mother.

"Now can we every ones here well only Payton and Keelee who are in bed" Prue nodded and Penny ran into the foyer and grabbed the old tin she had bought in. After the plates were cleared the tin was placed in the middle of the table Prue looked over at Piper who looked at Paige. Phoebe laughed and was punched in the ribs by her little sister, "Aunt Phoebe this is a monumental occasion this is uncovering of your past and I think that should not be laughed at" said Petal Alyssa tried not to laugh at her little sister it was so cute she then looked up at the time.

"Crap I have to go my plane leaves in an hour"

"Don't go" her siblings and cousins yelled

"I'm sorry guys I have to, but I'll be out in a few weeks ok" she hugged her little sisters and then both her parents and left.

"Sorry Petal go on" Paige held the tin as Piper lifted the lid, every one lent in to see what was inside,

"That's it just toys and letter and things like that, gee that was well not worth the two hours it took to find it," said Charlie Holly nodded all the kids walked away disappointed. Piper laughed and rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"What did they expect DVD's and things like that" said Andy the sisters laughed.

"Uh yeah they are kids of the technology age Andy so if it doesn't have anything to do with the internet, or their cell phones they aren't interested."

Piper pulled out an old stuffed teddy.

"What the heck is this?" she asked holding it by the ear. Paige snatched it out of her sister's hand.

"Its Mr. Tiddims the teddy bear Phoebe dared me to put in cause she said I was to old to sleep with it." She said and hugged the tatty old bear.

"That's gross" Paige glared at her sister and set the teddy aside

"What the heck is that?" she asked pointing to a rusty old little box,

"I know what that is it's the box of the first ring I gave to Prue I won it at the circus the year before we moved away the first time" said Andy Prue laughed.

"That's right you gave it to me but I was so mad at you for moving that I put it in the box intending never to see it again."

They pulled the rest of the things they had put into the small box all those years ago, till they came to the last little thing it was a neatly folded piece of paper.

"What the heck is that?" Phoebe asked Piper pulled it out and unfolded it a Photo fell out onto the table.

"It's a letter written in my hand writing." She laughed Paige scratched her head and looked over at Phoebe who shrugged.

"I don't remember doing that" said Paige Piper smiled at Prue.

"That's because Piper and I wrote it many years before we did this box, you were what 11 when we did this right?" asked Prue Paige nodded

"The original version of this letter was written when I was 11 that would have made you 7, Prue and I were going to do a time capsule but grams told us to wait a few years so that you and Phoebe would be old enough to remember doing it. But in the 4 years between when that letter was written and we did the capsule we had lost the letter that when we wrote this one you and Phoebe were out in the back yard digging the hole for this box to go in" said Piper

"Read it" said Phoebe Paige nodded; Piper shrugged and cleared her throat.

"Ok well here goes."

_To Whom It May Concern_

_Hi we are the Halliwell sisters Prue, Piper Phoebe and Paige four sisters who have will always be there for each other. If you're reading this you have dug up our time capsule. The year is 1989 Prue is 16, Piper 15, Phoebe 12 and Paige is 11, the content in this box is all stuff that we think means the most to us. Paige's teddy Mr. Tiddims, the Name of Phoebe's first crush, Piper's first ever concert stub and Prue's first gift from Andy. _

_Ok well that's about it from us hope you have had a really great day and hey you never know you could be related to us for all we know Piper and Prue Halliwell. _

The photo that sat on the table was upside down Piper picked it up and turned it the right way round she smiled. Her sisters and their partners crowded round; there looking back at them were four happy smiley faces. Piper laughed they hadn't really changed that much over the years they had gotten older wiser and stronger, but one thing had remained the same they had always stayed close to each other. The one thing that they all found funny was that they were sitting in the same formation all these years later. Through out everything they had been through their mother leaving, their grandfather and grandmother passing away, they had always been there for each other whether they had been on speaking terms or not, for the one reason that was life as a Halliwell's never been easy but having sisters who care about each other and can count on to help at anytime of the day makes all the hard times a lot easier.


End file.
